Senseless
by EdwardEclipse
Summary: Bella's Talent 2--Upon the discovery of Bella's Talent, a new vampire reveals herself. She's out to expose the Cullens to the humans destroying the life they have in Forks. Seeking help from unlikely sources, the Cullens are out to take down this vampire
1. Chapter 1

**Senseless**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: The original characters, story concept and setting do not belong to me. They, in fact, belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**This is the sequel to Bella's Talent. You may want to read that first. If you decided not to just as a mini recap, there is a new vampire in Forks and Bella's talent is painting. They are trying to get word of their situation to the Denali coven and the La Push wolves for help. Any questions PM me! Thanks!**

Edward's POV

Bella cuddled deeper in my arms. Her hair brushed against my face. Her delightful scent hit me full force. I struggled to remain composed with Bella in such close range. She felt me tense ever so slightly and glanced up at me cautiously. Her intelligent brown eyes were filled with worry. I smiled at her and she snuggled her face back against my chest. We stood there for a long, precious moment. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I slowly released Bella. She looked up at me, all the horror of our current situation reflecting on her face. I wanted nothing more than to protect her from it all. Then I heard Emmett's voice. He stuck his head through the doorway and said,

"How do you propose we get the word to the vampires in Denali? The dogs, we can verbally tell or have Bella, here,--" he pointed to Bella. "--tell her friend Jake. But what about the Denali coven?" Emmett asked. I thought about what he had said. There was no way someone would want to go out there and leave the rest of us to cope with this new female. Since that's the case, what other way of getting the message out is there?

I glanced over at Bella. Her stunning face was concentrating hard, probably mulling over what Emmett had said and considering what there is to do about it. "And I'm guessing just sending a letter is out of the question, right?" Bella stated. I grinned. Emmett smiled as well.

"For all we know, the female has access to the post office. Even if she doesn't, we can't take the risk of our vulnerability fall into the wrong hands. Plus, we don't want it getting lost in transit." Emmett answered. Bella nodded in understanding.

We spent several more minutes in silence, considering other means of communication with the Denali Coven. I let my gaze drift out the window as I thought. Outside, the view was picturesque. The sun was shining down, as bright as ever. A gentle breeze passed through the surrounding trees, sending several leaves fluttering gracefully to the ground. Spots of sunlight filtered in through the treetops in a random, yet enchanting pattern. I could hear distant birds singing joyously, their happy songs bouncing off the tree trunks. The entire scene was the complete opposite of how we were all feeling. In our current situation, we were helpless and in danger.

I looked to Bella. Her gaze had also traveled to the window. She had a solemn expression on her face. Then all of a sudden a smile broke out on her face. As always, I became curious about what was going on in her head. "What are you thinking?" I asked quietly. Bella's eyes flickered to me. She blushed.

"I was just wondering if we could get out hands on a carrier pigeon... but there probably aren't that many here in Forks, huh?" Bella responded. I grinned. I could tell that Bella was trying her hardest not to let the seriousness of the situation become unbearably overwhelming. Bella's smile faded and she turned back towards the window. "We aren't getting anywhere." She muttered glumly.

"Is Carlisle thinking about this dilemma as well?" I asked, my eyes shifting to Emmett. His brow was furrowed in thought. He glanced at me, nodded, but didn't say anything.

Several more silent, unsuccessful minutes passed. No one had come up with anything. "Is everyone downstairs helping with this?" I asked. From the looks of it, we needed as many minds focused on this problem as we could get. As if she was cued, Rosalie's figure appeared in the doorway. The three of us turned to her, hopeful for good news.

"One of us has to leave." Rosalie stated bluntly. I heard Bella take a sharp intake of breath. I extended my hand to her. She took it gratefully. I gave her delicate hand a gentle, and hopefully reassuring squeeze. Then I turned back to Rosalie.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" I questioned, although I had a feeling I knew what the answer would be.

"Unless you guys thought of something; no, there is no other way. Taking the news there in person guarantees that it won't be intercepted and that's what we need right now. A surefire way of informing the Denali Coven." Rosalie answered placing her hand on her hip.

"Who would go?" I asked. I took a step towards Bella. I wanted to make it clear to all that there was no way I would be leaving her again. Rosalie was about to roll her eyes and make a comment at my gesture but Emmett stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Either Emmett, Esme or myself." Rosalie answered with a careful glance in my direction.

"Why?" Bella inquired softly. She looked at me and smiled slightly. I knew she shared my thoughts, and was relieved that I would remain in Forks.

"Well, we're basically unaffected by this female because, as far as we know, she can't control anything about us. Edward, Alice and Jasper would be too much at risk. We want Carlisle to stay as well, to kind of keep everything straight." Rosalie explained. Bella nodded her head in understanding. Rosalie glanced at Emmett. He stared intently back at her.

"I'll go." they said in unison.

"How about we go downstairs and discuss this further." I injected, before either of them could say anything. I tugged gently at Bella's hand and we hurried out the door. AS we proceeded down the stairs I heard Emmett and Rosalie leave my room, whispering loudly to each other.

Down in the living room Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were standing in a circle. All four pairs of eyes shifted to us as we entered. Bella's grip on my hand tightened as she noted the solemn expressions on each face. "Emmett and Rosalie have both offered to go to Denali, only they won't decide who exactly." I quickly filled in seconds before Rosalie and Emmett entered the room. Rosalie strolled gracefully to the nearby couch and settled on it with a sigh. Alice moved over to join her and perched daintily on the couch's arm. Emmett leaned on the doorjamb not far from where Jasper was standing.

Esme look at Carlisle, a sad look in her eyes. Even without reading her mind, I knew what she was thinking. She didn't want to send either of her children away. Carlisle raised his hand and stroked Esme's cheek softly. "We need to decide which one of you will go." Carlisle stated, turning his attention back to us. Emmett looked at Rosalie.

"Rose..." he began.

"I'll go." Esme interrupted before he could continue. All eyes focused on her. Rosalie rose from her seat on the couch. She seemed to pause a moment to think, then walked to Esme.

"_I_ think that's a good idea." Rosalie declared. She looked around at all of us, almost daring us to say otherwise.

"Why?" Bella asked. Her question was almost inaudible, even with our heightened senses. Rosalie focused on Bella, her amber eyes blazing. Bella shrank back and I took a protective step in front of her. By now Emmett had come to join us in the center of the room, followed by Jasper.

"Well, you know why Alice, Edward and I can't go right?" Jasper said gently before Rosalie could say anything. I sent him a grateful smile. Bella nodded. "And you understand why Carlisle should stay?" he continued.

"Yes." Bella said slowly. She tucked a flyaway strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, I guess Esme didn't want Rose or Emmett going out given the current problem, so she volunteered to go herself." Jasper finished. "Right?" he looked to Esme to make sure he had gotten it right. Esme nodded. I noticed that the sad look in her eye was gone, replaced by a different, determined one.

"So with that figured out, how are we going to tell the wolves... though that's much easier I guess." Alice said. A distinct shiver of dislike passed through the loose circle we had formed, excluding Bella, of course.

"That would be my job, right?" Bella said. Esme glanced at Carlisle. Alice lightly bit her lower lip. Jasper dropped his gaze to the floor and Rosalie sat back on the couch, a smug smile pasted on her face. There was something they weren't telling us. Something they discussed while Bella and I were upstairs. Something I couldn't read in their thoughts.

"What?" I very nearly growled as I said this. I hated secrets, especially when they involved my dear Bella. I could see a worried expression pass over her features. I pulled lightly on the hand I was holding towards me. I took Bella in my arms and calmed significantly. "What?" I repeated slowly.

"We think it would be best for Bella to stay as far away from this as possible." Carlisle began. "In her own home, if possible. The female didn't pay a lot of attention to Bella. she said herself that she thought we brought her along as a snack—" he shot Bella an apologetic look. She blinked in acknowledgement. "—maybe the female will forget about her if she stays at home. After all, the female doesn't know where Bella lives." There was a very short moment of silence.

"And you think she'll be safe!" I exclaimed louder than necessary. "The female is out there in the city. She wants to expose us to the humans. There's a great chance she'll recognize Bella as the 'snack' we let go! With all her vampire abilities, the female would have an easy time getting Bella." I felt Bella wince.

"Edward, calm down." Jasper said softly. I glared at him. How could I possibly calm down?! I turned and pinned my icy gaze on Carlisle.

"If it'd make you feel better, one of us can guard the house at all times, as long as we can't be seen." Carlisle said, his voice still as calm as ever. "What do you think of all this Bella?" Carlisle asked. It was then that I realized that Bella hadn't hardly said a word. I pulled her closer to my chest and rested my chin on her head. I drew a deep breath and let her scent waft over me, instantly calming me down.

"Well..." she began.

Bella's POV

Now that I was asked my opinion, I wasn't quite sure what it was. Yes, I wanted to be safe, but I also wanted to be with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. But then, being with them would put both me and their family in danger.

"Well..." I repeated lamely. I glanced at each of the beautiful faces before me. Craning my neck, my eyes rested on Edward's perfect features. Could I really just sit at home knowing that Edward was in danger? Or any of the Cullens for that matter? But would I really be of any help if I did stay with them.

"I don't know." I concluded. I looked over to see Rosalie roll her eyes. Alice and Esme smiled at me.

"I still think Bella would be safer at her house." Carlisle said with a glance at Edward.

"And I still think she should stay with us. It would make me feel so much better." His voice dropped at the last sentence. I could barely make out what he had said. Carlisle's gaze softened and he looked from Edward, to me, then back to Edward.

"Maybe you're right..." Carlisle let his sentence fade away. Without anyone talking, the room became eerily quiet. In fact, the only sound I could hear was my own breathing. The Cullens, not needing to breathe, all stood extremely still, much resembling statues. I tried holding my breath so I wouldn't be the only one making noise. Of course that didn't last long. After a minute or so, my lungs began to burn. I let out my breath in a loud huff.

Alice giggled and Edward let out a soft laugh, breaking the silence. "We'll just go with the flow so to speak." Carlisle explained. "As long as Bella's not in any immediate danger, she can stay with us, However, Edward, if things get too dangerous and we can get Bella to her house safely and unnoticed, that's where she'll be. Understood?" Carlisle asked, looking straight at Edward. I heard Edward breathe a sigh of relief.

"Understood." he answered. "But what if, when things get dangerous, there is no way to get Bella home without the female noticing?" Edward asked.

"Then we do our best to protect her, of course." Emmett answered matter-of-factly. I smiled in his direction, knowing just how willing he would be to fight. Carlisle nodded.

"So now what?" Alice asked.

"I guess we go to the wolves." Jasper answered. He took Alice's hand as she cringed with disgust. I turned around to face Edward.

"I can help, right?" I asked softly. He nodded and kissed my nose. I heard Rosalie sigh dramatically. I wanted to turn back and glare at her. As I started to move, Edward took my face in his cool hands. He pressed his icy lips against mind and gave me one of those perfect, toe-curling kisses. I closed my eyes and twined my fingers in his tousled bronze hair. His hand moved to the back on my head and he pulled me closer. The kiss became more passionate and I let my lips part. Then, suddenly, Edward went rigid. I opened my eyes and noticed that the room was empty.

"Did I...?" I began, but Edward put his finger over my lips. He swiftly moved over to the window.

"I could have sworn I saw..." He said, his voice trailing into silence. He shook his head. I walked over to him and twined my arm through his.

"Let's go talk to the wolves." I said, trying to change the subject. Edward grimaced and he turned to me. Then he smiled and pressed his lips against mine, lightly. The kiss was quick but I still felt my heart pounding in my chest. Apparently Edward heard it too because he laughed. Staring into his eyes, I felt safe. I knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"Let's go." Edward said smoothly. And with that, we left, on our way to the La Push Reservation.

**REVIEW!! I know it's been forever since I finished Bella's Talent, but now I have this one! Plus, this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written, reader, you should be proud! Anyway, as you can tell this story remains without a name. Hopefully I will come up with one ASAP. Include suggestions in review! Thanks! Luv ya!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is not my creation; it is the wonderful work of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Okay some title possibilities that I want to run by you are: Senseless OR Blinded. (Because of the control the new vamp has over the Cullens) Any other suggestions will be taken into consideration as well. Leave them in a review! **

Rosalie's POV

I can not believe we have to go to the mutts for help! Are we really that desperate?! What's worse is all of us have to accompany Bella to the border! Carlisle had said we need to 'stick together'. I know the situation is serious and all but really! Is it going to kill us if some decide to stay home, far far away from La Push Reserve? Edward turned from his position in the driver's seat to glare at me.

"I thought you couldn't hear my thoughts anymore." I snapped. Bella turned at my seemingly sudden outburst. Edward rolled his eyes at me and looked back to the road.

"Your face gives you away Rose, trust me." Edward responded with a smirk. I groaned and leaned back in my seat in the back of the Volvo. I still don't see why I couldn't drive _my_ car. Instead, I was trapped in the back of Edward's car along with Esme and Bella. Emmett was driving Carlisle, Jasper and Alice in his Jeep. I felt Esme put her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, not in the mood to be comforted. Looking out the window I could tell we were getting close to the treaty line. Heck, I could tell by smell alone.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's hand move to close the partially open windows. So he obviously noticed the putrid scent too. Without turning I saw the corner of Bella's mouth twitch as if to smile. She seemed to think better of it though, and resumed a serious expression. Edward, noticing Bella's lack of happiness, ran his hand along her cheek. Bella's breath caught in her throat and a blush rose to her cheeks. I groaned, to soft for human ears, at the adoring expression mirrored on their faces.

"You and Emmett were worse." Edward snapped, not taking his gaze off Bella. I was thinking of a comeback when Edward's face suddenly brightened. "Your thoughts..." His voice was soft, then louder as he added. "Think something." He had such a hopeful expression that I obeyed without question.

_Hey Edward! Can you hear me now? _I thought. Edward nodded enthusiastically, turning back to face me. _Good. But what does it mean? _He responded with a shrug then turned to Esme. He nodded again, probably at something Esme was thinking. I turned my attention to Bella. She had the same hopeful look as Edward but was trying to keep an eye on the road as well as him. Humans, they worry too much. Edward turned his gaze on me but had a smile on his lips. "I can hear Alice and Jasper. They're good too." Edward smiled, looking absolutely elated. In fact, he was so utterly happy that I found myself smiling too. Then his features clouded and his expression soured to one of despair.

"It's gone." Edward said gravely. Even without Jasper's ability, I could tell that everyone was feeling hopeless, myself included. The rest of the way was spent in a depressed silence. It was probably better that way because anything we could have said would only make it worse. We all wore identical expressions of sorrow, at least until we reached the borderline.

Edward swerved the Volvo into the shoulder of the narrow street. Edward's features softened as he turned his dark gold gaze on Bella. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, his velvety voice pouring with concern. Bella met Edward's gaze then turned away when she saw in his expression how much he wanted her to say no. Glancing out the window of the parked car, Bella sighed.

"Of course I want to. Anything to help." Bella stated. She kept her gaze locked on the scene outside her window. I could tell that she was trying to be brave but I had heard her voice shake. Edward unbuckled himself. He put his hand under Bella's chin and turned her face to his. Then, he leaned towards her and brushed his lips against hers. This time, I didn't feel the need to show any sign of disgust at this display of affection, which I found very strange. "So, what do I do now?" Bella asked. Her voice was soft and she looked down to hide the blush that had risen, full force, during the brief kiss.

"I guess we wait." Edward said unsurely. He turned back to Esme and me and asked, "Right?" His eyebrows rose in question and he waited for us to suggest a better idea. Before we could do so, Emmett's jeep squealed to a halt behind the Volvo on the shoulder. I turned and saw Emmett hop out of the driver's seat. In a flash he was outside my door tapping on the fragile glass window. In the next second I had unbuckled and quickly opened the door. Emmett pulled me into his strong arms and held me tight.

"Oh, Em" I sighed and nuzzled my face in his neck. I closed my eyes and felt Emmett move to kiss my cheek. Then I heard Edward's exaggerated sigh. He made some comment that I purposefully tuned out. Emmett ran his fingers gently through my hair. I opened my eyes and looked up into his. I noticed with a shock that they were a dark black. "Em, you need to hunt." I said softly. He gave me a small smile and cupped my face in his hand.

"Not without you." He whispered. Emmett brought my face to his and gave me a long satisfying kissed. I raised my hands to twine my fingers in Emmett's dark curly hair. Emmett's hand not resting on my cheek moved around to the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. The kiss deepened and Emmett made a low sound in his throat when I heard Alice's delicate cough. I craned my neck to look away from Emmett and at Alice. She was smiling with a knowing expression on her pixie like face. I reluctantly pulled away from Emmett and turned to face the others. Emmett stood behind me, his arms twined around my waist.

Carlisle was holding Esme's hand and together they were walking around the silver car. Jasper was leaning casually on the hood of the jeep with Alice, still smirking close nearby. Bella was just getting out of the passenger's seat with Edward at her side. We all gathered in the space between the two vehicles. Edward helped Bella sit next to Jasper on the hood of Emmett's car. Alice danced towards the Volvo and perched herself easily on the small ledge on the back of the car. Carlisle and Esme came to stand next to Emmett and me.

"How's Bella getting to Jacob?" Edward asked from where he was, standing next to Bella. I watched as everyone launched into their own thought process. Edward was giving me a look that I completely didn't understand.

"She can take my car." Emmett said after a few seconds. Of course, she should take one of the vehicles. Why didn't that occur to anyone sooner?

Then Edward looked at Carlisle, his expression almost pleading. "I don't want her to go alone." Edward's request was quiet and I wasn't sure Bella even heard.

"Edward, you know very well we can't send any of us with her. That would violate the treaty and, even in the current situation, we must respect the borders." Carlisle said. Judging by the look on his face, he felt much the same way. Sending Bella alone in one of our cars was a potentially dangerous plan but, in my opinion, not too much so. Alice suddenly let out a small giggle. All eyes turned to her.

"Just wondering if the wolves could hear us if we yelled from here." Alice explained with a shrug. "Anyway, I think Bella would be fine. It's not like the new girl actually knows what our cars look like and she probably doesn't remember what Bella looks like either. Besides, she wants to reveal us as vampires and finding Bella alone wouldn't help her any." Edward gritted his teeth. He still didn't like the idea, I could tell.

"I'll be fine." Bella whispered to Edward, though we could all hear her. I heard a new found confidence in her voice as she added, louder now, "Where is the key, Emmett?" I felt one of Emmett's hands leave my waist to rummage in the pocket of the jeans he was wearing. He pulled out a keychain with keys to the many cars we own. He pulled off the one to the jeep and tossed it in Bella's direction.

To my great surprise, Bella actually caught the relatively small key. Her pale fingers closed around the key and I heard her heart begin to pound. So, despite her determination to show her brave side, she was scared to go out on her own. Edward, hearing her accelerated pulse, took her hand in his. Bella swallowed hard and looked into Edward's eyes. "I can do this Edward." She let her hand slip out of Edward's and got off the hood of the jeep. Then she smiled and gave a worried looking Edward a quick kiss before heading towards the driver's seat.

"Do you know what to say?" Edward called over the roar of the motor starting up. Carlisle moved to put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"She'll do fine. You forget, Jacob knows of the new vampire as well. Bella has just to ask for the help of the werewolves. I see no reason for them not to agree. This new vampire threatens humans and that's all the werewolves need to take action. Bella will tell them that we are on the same side. It'll be fine." Carlisle explained calmly. Edward looked defeated but backed away with the rest of us as Bella pulled away from the shoulder and back on the road to La Push.

Once she was out of sight, Edward headed towards the woods on the side of the road. "I won't lose her again." He said solemnly. He turned and I knew he was about to run. We all moved to stop him. Before he left he turned back one more time. "Don't worry; I won't cross the border unless it's absolutely necessary." And with that said, he ran. I watched until his lithe body was far in the distance. I sighed.

"He needs to stop overreacting." I said with a groan. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper all shot me warning glances. "What?! You were thinking it too." I said defensively. Emmett pulled me closer to him.

"I know I was." He whispered. I smiled and looked to Carlisle.

"So...what do we do now?"

Jacob's POV

I was busily washing twigs and leaves out of my hair. The shower, which should have been scalding hot, gave me little warmth. I couldn't help but mentally repeat the unsuccessful chase of the new vampire:

_All of the Cullens, minus Edward, dove after the vicious new female. I followed shortly after, initially thrilled with the opportunity to finally hunt down a bloodsucker. I phased when I was well away from Bella. Giving no care to my clothes, I let them tear off. I followed the repulsive scent of the sprinting vampires; the new female's trail was the clearest because it stood apart distinctly from the Cullens'. I quickened my pace, pushing my hardest with all four paws. _

_Then I barreled past the petite future seeing vampire. I noticed she had stepped and was bent over the figure of her emotion sensing partner. He was shaking uncontrollably and crying without tear. That quick flash of what this vampire could do made me second guess myself; did I really want to deal with a being this powerful? Then I reminded myself of all the precious human lives she could take: Bella, my dad, Charlie and many more. I hurtled myself onward, willing my paws to go even faster. I could have sworn I saw glimpses of marble white skin between the trees just feet ahead of me. I vaguely felt the scratches and tears of the branches I was whipping past as I devoted my mind solely to the chase._

_A number of times I tried calling out to Sam and the rest of the pack only to get no response. Even if I did, I half doubted he would even come. The vampire was not near La Push or Forks, plus we were driving her farther and farther away from civilization. So, what's the threat? Then the most beautiful laughter echoed off the trees. Though it had a cold edge to it, the sound was more perfect than any voice I've ever heard, Bella and the Cullens included. _

_Now I found myself speeding after the female just to see her and get a closer look than the one that i had gotten at the clearing with the flowers. I zoomed through the trees, tuning out everything but the female's only mildly repulsive fragrance. In fact, compared to all the vampires I've met, mainly the Cullens, this new girl actually smelled almost nice. Then we came to a small clearing. The four remaining Cullens, the two parental types, the blonde and the brawny one stood on the edges glancing around warily. All four heads snapped in my direction. The blonde snarled ferociously at me. I ignored her and tried to focus on the new female's semi-pleasant scent. Her trail circled the clearing multiple times. I sniffed around trying to find the strongest, most recent scent. When nothing stood out as newer, I started skirting the edge of the trees. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Cullens doing the same. A flash of white made me turn quickly. Not wanting to alert the other vampires, I carefully made my way over to where I saw the glinting skin._

_"Jacob Black..." A startlingly beautiful voice behind me made me flinch. I whipped around to see the female crouching low in a berry bush. I wanted to snarl and lunge at her but found myself incapable of doing so. Instead, I analyzed her perfect face. Her flowing hair, several shades lighter than Bella's, went down to her waist. Her blood red eyes were wide, almost giving her a look of innocence, and framed with gorgeous long lashes. She had flawlessly high cheekbones and a delicate nose. Her lips were full, showing a more vulnerable side even though I knew there were deadly teeth behind them. She smiled as I took in her beauty, showing her glittering white weapons. The vampire brought one slender pale finger to her lips. "Don't tell them I'm here." She pleaded softly in a voice like melting chocolate. _

_"Lead them away." Half of my brain was telling me to go for her throat now, take her out. The other half wanted to take her in my arms, well paws I guess, and tell her it was alright, somehow. Then I would follow her directions and run away. Her lower lip quivered. "Please." She added in a whisper, her eyes gleaming as she adorned an angelic expression. The part of me that wanted to tend to her every whim won out. I back away slowly, always keeping her beautiful figure in my sight. I was rewarded with another dazzling smile. With a final wink of her crimson eye, the female took off in a blur. Keeping my word, I turned in the opposite direction. Letting out a low growl, I sprinted into the dense forest as if I was after something. As I had hoped, the four vampires ran after me, thinking I had found the trail. The blonde was the first to catch up, keeping a short distance between us. I noticed that she wove gracefully through the tress, not a single branch touching her, whereas I had to ignore the tearing plants that left small marks on the skin under my fur._

_"I don't...scent her." Blondie snapped between the gaps in the trees separating us. I had forgotten that vampire senses were strong as well. I didn't stop running and instead, took a sharp turn to the left. Soon, Dr. Cullen was running directly beside me._

_"I've lost her." He said solemnly. "I think we should give up." I nodded once and slowed. We waited for his wife and the other two to catch up. "Rose, Emmett, we've lost her." Carlisle explained. "Thanks for your help Jacob." He said, turning to me. I blinked my understanding. Then I felt Blondie's piercing gaze. She was eyeing me suspiciously. I quickly turned in the direction I knew led to La Push. I ran, though not nearly as fast as before. As I loped away from the clearing and even farther away from the stunning female, I felt something in my head begin to clear. Suddenly, I seriously doubted my decision to let her run free. Then I started getting mad at myself. How could I have done something so stupid and irresponsible?! I could easily have just ruined the lives of the Cullens all because I was enchanted by her beauty. And, if the Cullens have to leave, no doubt they would bring Bella with them. These thoughts plagued me my entire run home. Once arriving I phased back and rushed quickly into the house. I hadn't realized I was dead tired until I laid on top of my covers and fell asleep immediately. _

I slept until just moments ago when the uncomfortable twigs still matted in my hair woke me which led me here, in the shower trying to work out said twigs. I groaned as images of the female's magazine worthy face clouded my thoughts. When I had first laid eyes on her, I thought I'd imprinted on her, a vampire. But now the only feelings I felt towards her were disgust and hatred so I knew that wasn't true. I tried to free my mind of the poisonous thoughts about the vampire by listening closely to everything around me. I heard the calm steady flow of the shower, Quil and Claire playing in the sand by the beach, and several seagulls fighting over a particularly tasty fish.

Then a different sound far in the distance, out of human hearing range, met my ears. It was a motor but not just any motor. This motor was heavy duty, for off-road traveling and it was running as smooth as silk. Your average Forks resident didn't have the kind of money to keep such a powerful engine running so perfectly which is why I knew it had to be one of the Cullens' vehicles. I growled softly. They were breaking the treaty. I swiftly turned off the water. In the silence, a strange thought wormed its way into my head; what if it's the new vampire, coming to thank me or something. Though I doubt she'd risk her chances driving in the open in Forks, maybe she knew that La Push was Cullen-free. As soon as I thought this I was instantly furious with myself. How could I, after all that's happened, still get excited at the idea of the female coming for a visit? I looked around for something unbreakable to take my anger out on. Seeing nothing, I threw my fist against the tiled wall of the shower. Several eggshell colored squares shattered on contact. Others held shape and toppled to the hard linoleum floor, breaking upon impact.

I looked at my bleeding knuckles, feeling I deserved the temporary pain for being so enthralled with this stupid nameless vampire. She's a leech! I told my self. A bloodsucker! A parasite! She's what I'm protecting those I love from. How could I feel anything but hatred toward such a despicable creature! I climbed out of the shower, snatching a midnight blue towel to go around my waist. I went to my room in search of clothing. Pulling on a pair of worn boxers I moved to the window just in time to see the red jeep pull in front of my house. I recognized it as a Cullen car and tensed, ready to spring into action. Then I got a glimpse of Bella's tear streaked face through the windshield just as the first drops of rain began to fall.

**Review!! This is by far the longest chapter! I'll get more to you soon. I'm still taking title suggestions and...REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You all know this but Stephanie Meyer is the true author of Twilight. I am the author of this Fanfiction.**

**Now, I know it has been forever and a day since I last added a chapter to this so thanks to those fans who have stuck with me. =] I'm still taking title suggestions so let's get those creative minds working! Until then, I'm just going to use my own title that's not Bella's Talent 2 because obviously Bella has found her talent and this has nothing to do with that anymore. TITLES PEOPLE!**

Bella's POV

I pulled the jeep in front of Jake's home and cut the motor. I sat there for a bit, tears streaming uncontrollably down my cheeks. I was thinking about Edward, his perfect face bearing a look of loss and betrayal as I left. To know I had brought on this reaction and could have prevented it brought on a new wave of tears. I looked out the windows to see the starting drops of rain. How fitting, I thought, that when I cry the sky cries with me. The depressing rain came down harder, doing nothing to help my mood. I attempted to blink away the tears and failed, instead sending them down my face. I let the truly horrific idea of this new vampire ruining the Cullens' peaceful existence wash over me. I was at the point where this, coupled with my going against Edward's wishes was enough to put me over the edge when I heard a loud tapping at my window. I squinted to see through the water streaming down the glass. I sniffled and wiped at my eyes, preparing to face whoever was on the other side of my door. I cautiously reached for the handle and pushed open the door quickly. Then I heard a thud and my door shook and refused to budge.

"I am so sorry." I heard the familiar voice of Jacob Black tinged with concern. I swung my feet out the door, instantly soaking my shoes. Jacob came around the door. His long, dark hair was plastered to his head and water ran down his face and dripped off his chin. He offered me a closed umbrella. I took it from him then thought, what's the point? I was already soaked up to my knees from having my feet out of the jeep. A few raindrops had blown in as well leaving spots on the outfit I had borrowed from Rosalie. I pulled myself out of the vehicle, immediately drenching myself. I handed the umbrella back to Jake and shut the door. I stuffed the key to the jeep into the pocket of my jeans and walked leisurely toward Jake's home. I glanced back and saw him following me, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. I also saw the dent in the door Emmett's jeep that Jake had apologized for. Emmett wasn't going to be happy, I thought glumly. I made it to the front door and, finding it open, stepped inside. I stood for a moment, water dripping off of me and onto the floor. Jacob followed me in. He squeezed past where I was standing and disappeared down the hallway. He came back holding a fluffy, green towel. Jake came and draped it over my shoulders. I wrapped it tightly around myself and headed towards the couch. I sat in the corner and curled myself in a tight ball; my teeth were chattering.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, sounding years younger than he usually did. He joined me on the couch, keeping his distance. I noticed that he was already dry. I didn't answer his question immediately and instead just looked at him. Jake was shirtless as I had seen him many times, and he was wearing a pair of warm-looking sweatpants. He had dark circles under his eyes and a twig or two snarled in his hair. Jake offered me a small smile when he saw me taking him in, but his eyes were still glazed with concern. Then I felt moisture sting the back of my eyes as a dreadful thought crept into my head. If the Cullens' lives were ruined by this vampire, no doubt the wolves would be her next targets. Jacob and his friends would be hunted and even possibly—I couldn't bear to finish the thought. Jacob noticed my rapid blinking and reached his hand towards me and let it rest on my knee.

"Bella?" Jake asked slowly as if waiting to see how I was going to react next. He moved a little closer but still giving me more than enough space of my own. "Bella, it's okay." I wasn't quite sure what he was talking about but inside of me some barrier snapped and the tears I had been trying so hard to hold back spilled over and flowed freely down my already tear streaked face. Jacob opened his arms to me and I eagerly closed the distance between us. I buried my face against his warm chest, drops of wetness falling onto him where they seemed to sizzle away. Jacob's arms held me tightly against him and I was grateful for his warming embrace and comforting words.

"New vampire..." I managed to choke out between sobs. Although I knew he was fully aware of the new vampire's presence, I was saying it so Jacob wouldn't think I was breaking down for no reason.

"I know...I know." Jake repeated soothingly. He traced calming circles on my back with one heated hand. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the shuddering sobs and compose myself. Jacob's hand came up to my face and gently wiped at my tears. I enjoyed the reassuring warmth of his hand against my cheek and he let it rest there a while. "Help me Jake." I whispered pitifully, still trying not to completely melt down. I closed my eyes and curled up closer to my friend.

"Sure, anything Bella." Jake answered, his hot breath blowing on the top of my head. I pulled back so I could look at his face. He wore a gentle, caring expression.

"Does Sam know?" I asked quietly. Jake shook his head slowly.

"I just woke up a short while ago," he offered as an explanation. I nodded, not really thinking too much about it as long as the news got to the pack eventually. I moved my hands from their place around Jacob to take the towel off my shoulders. Being this close to Jake had started drying me. Outside I heard the beginning rumbles of thunder. My thoughts drifted to Edward and the Cullens. I thought of them waiting in and around the remaining car. Given the current circumstances, I guessed that they would be waiting in silence.

"The Cullens want the help of the whole pack, don't they?" Jacob guessed. I realized that I hadn't quite gotten to that part yet. I nodded slowly. "You do know how difficult it could be getting them to agree to any sort of alliance..." he added unsurely.

"That's why I came to you. I know you can convince them. Or at least try. Once you tell them of the new vampire, they'll listen. They _have _to!" I said while trying to keep the desperation out of my voice. Jake looked at me then out the window. He turned back to me, his expression thoughtful, and smiled slightly.

"Do you have any suggestions on how to go about telling them?" Jake asked. I grinned and threw my arms around his neck.

"I knew you would help!" I said with much more excitement than the situation required. I pulled him in for a tight hug. I didn't let go until I heard Billy clearing his throat from somewhere behind me. I released Jake immediately. Some time during my hysteric outburst I had found my way practically on Jacob's lap. Now, I scooted as far from him as the couch allowed without seeming too rude. I pulled my knees up to my chin, trying to hide the embarrassed blush that I felt on my cheeks. For a dad who just happened upon his son with a girl on his lap, Billy acted very calmly.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Billy asked, amusement coloring his tone. Unsure of who the question was directed to, I turned to Jake. He was smirking at Billy like they were sharing some unspoken joke. Then his grin quickly faded from his face.

"There's another vampire in Forks." Jake said gravely. I turned back to Billy to gauge his reaction. He had closed his eyes and was nodding slowly. This certainly wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting.

"Have you alerted the pack?" Billy asked. I stared at him in shock. He was reacting so calmly to the fact, as if he had known it would happen eventually.

"I was getting to that." Jacob responded with a roll of his eyes. He looked me in the eyes. "Are you going to be fine by yourself for a few minutes?" He asked carefully. He tensed, as if preparing himself for another emotional meltdown. I nodded but still felt the pricks of unwanted tears at the back of my eyes. I blinked them back and watched as Jacob got up to leave. I moved one of my hands from its place around my knees and caught Jacob's hand in mine.

"Thank you." I whispered with a small smile. Jacob grinned at me then let go of it, his expression regretful. A couple of fluid strides brought him to the door. He walked out the door, not bothering to grab an umbrella. When the door shut, I sat in silence. I heard Billy maneuver his wheelchair as he turned to go into the kitchen.

"Wait, Billy!" I called out. "Can I use your phone?"

Edward's POV

I dashed through the trees in pursuit of a frightened deep. Flickers of thoughts and indecipherable images flashed in my mind.

_I hope he's alright..._ Esme.

_...always overreacting..._ Rosalie.

_...maybe baseball later if he's up to it. The weather... _Emmett.

Then, an image of Bella, her beautiful face streaked with tears, seated on Jacob's lap, laying her soaked head against his bare chest brought me to a sudden stop. I growled ferociously at the image. I heard and smelled the deep trample away from me, its relief obvious. I gritted my teeth and looked skyward. A single drop of moisture landed in the corner of my eye and streaked down my cheek. More rain found its way through the covering of leaves, its smell just beginning to overwhelm the scent of prey.

I closed my eyes and focused all of my predatory senses on the quickly fading scent. I honed in on the deer that I had let escape. It was grazing not too far away, completely forgetting the imminent danger it had been in just moments ago. I moved in the direction of my prey as swiftly and stealthily as possible until the deer was in my sight.

The deer, a strong, young buck, was just beginning to notice the rain. He raised his head majestically and glanced around, wide eyes unblinkingly scanning the clearing. For a moment, I thought I saw recognition in the buck's dark eyes as they rested on the tree I was peering out from behind. I crouched low, the muscles in my legs tense with anticipation, preparing to lunge. I was about to spring on the animal when I felt the low vibration of my cell phone in my pocket. A deep growl escaped my lips. The buck's eyes widened with fear and it leaped gracefully out of the clearing. I whipped the small phone out and held it to my ear, too annoyed to even bother to check who it was.

"Hello?" I said through clenched teeth, barely restraining my frustration.

"Edward?" Bella's voice was quiet and hoarse and yet, music to my ears. I relaxed instantly and felt the anger of losing the hunt melting away.

"What is it, love?" I asked. I heard Bella let out her breath in a sigh of relief.

"It's good to hear your voice." Bella admitted shyly. I could picture her blushing. I smiled to myself.

"How did it go with the wolves?" I asked.

"Jacob is going to talk with the now." I cringed as his name conjured up the image I had seen before. "I've told him all I can." Bella said. Refusing to let that image control my thoughts, I responded,

"That's great. Will you be back at the border soon then?" I questioned hopefully. Bella paused. There was a rustle and a crackling noise on the other end. "Bella?" I called into the static.

"Hmmm..." Bella murmured, "maybe. I guess I've done all that I can. Should I ask Jake?" Bella asked quietly.

"No," I responded a little too quickly. "I'm sure he's busy. Just let Billy know where you're going and have him or Jacob get a hold of Carlisle with any information." I added, my mood already lifting rapidly.

"Shouldn't I at least wait for Jake to come back?" Bella asked carefully.

"Please Bella. It could be a while and you have done all that you possibly can. Plus..." I paused for half a second. "I really want to see you, Bella." I told her truthfully. Bella's breathing quickened adorably. I found myself beaming.

"Okay, of course. I'm coming right away." Bella decided hurriedly. "I love you," she added softly.

"I love you too," I responded. She said her goodbye and I heard the click of her hanging up. I snapped my phone shut and took one last look in the direction that the buck ran off in. Then I turned my back on it and ran in the other direction, back towards my family where I would be reuniting with Bella.

Alice's POV

I looked down at Japer's hand which was entwined in mine. My gaze traveled up to expensive Italian watch he wore on his wrist. I sighed impatiently. Both Edward and Bella had been gone a long time. Plus, I had no way of seeing when they would return. Jasper's grip tightened and he pulled me closer to him. We were sitting in the back of Edward's car, waiting out the rain that had suddenly started up. In the front seat Emmett and Rosalie were seated as close as the separate seats allowed.

"I'll bet you any money that Edward comes back first." Emmett was saying to Rosalie with a challenging grin.

"My money's on Bella then." Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes, but returning the smile. Jasper let out an exaggerated sigh. I leaned my head on his shoulder just as I was taken into a vision.

_Edward materialized out of the shadows just as Emmett's jeeps crossed the border. Edward was opening the door and Bella launched herself into his waiting arms._

The vision ended as suddenly as it had started. "Name your price." I announced with a sly smirk.

"Alice, honey, there are no more options." Jasper whispered sweetly.

"They could, and will, arrive at the same time." I said certainly. Emmett and Rosalie exchanged looks. Then both turned to look at me skeptically.

"I thought you didn't have visions anymore." Rosalie said with an arched eyebrow. I didn't respond and instead adorned my most innocent expression and blinked demurely. Emmett was grinning wildly.

"$500?" Emmett suggested. I lifted my head off Jasper's shoulder and tilted it in shock at the low offer. "$5,000?" He asked. I nodded with a satisfied smile.

"Alice..." Jasper warned. I gripped his hand even tighter. Jasper sighed again, this time with a smile.

"I'm betting against Alice." Emmett said smugly, clearly proud of that fact yet completely unaware of my advantage. Then again, how did I know that I could even trust this vision and that it's not just what the female wants me to see. Rosalie's dark eyes shifted to the border.

"C'mon Bella." She whispered so softly I wasn't sure anyone was meant to hear. I lowered my head back onto Jasper's shoulder. His hand that was linked with mine untangled itself and wound around my waist, pulling me tightly to him. I sighed with pleasure and cuddled up closer to his sturdy form. A loud crack of thunder made the frame of the car shudder with force.

"Baseball tonight?" Emmett asked turning back to face me and Jasper.

"Of course." Jasper and I said in unison. I smiled. Despite everything that had happened, there was one thing we would never do and that was back down from a game of baseball. Emmett grinned in satisfaction and took Rosalie's hand in his.

"How about you, Rose?" Emmett asked, squeezing her hand in his. Rose smiled wryly.

"Did you even have to ask?" She answered. I sighed contentedly and toned out the rest of the conversation. Listening as far out as my vampiric hearing allowed, I waited for the return of Edward and Bella. After only a few moments, I heard the crunch of sticks underfoot signally Edward's swift return. Simultaneously, I heard the flawless running of Emmett's jeep's motor making it's way to the borderline. I smiled knowingly, closed my eyes, relaxed and waited to be proven right.

**Okay, REVIEW!!! This is another long chapter and another is in the works. I'm still taking title suggestions so...yeah!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer=twilight...duh!! Me= Fanfiction...hooray!!**

**Okay, only two people reviewed...that's not good, dear readers. So I'd like to make a special shout out to **_**Apollymi great-destroyer **_**and **_**bloodredeclipse**_**!!! You two are why this new chapter is posted!! I love you people!!! The rest of you should take the lead of these two fabulous fans and try reviewing!! I don't care what you say!! REALLY!!! Anyway, you two rock and should be very proud of your reviewing skillage!**

Jacob's POV

Greaaaat... I get to be the one to break it to the pack about a potentially evil new vamp in Forks that is a threat to our peaceful existence...Wonderful... I shook my now completely rain-drenched hair in a very canine-like gesture. I was about to prepare myself for the familiar ripples of power that went along with phasing when I realized I didn't want the pack in my head. If they were in their wolf form, that is. Even so, that chance had some very unfortunate side effects.

Although it would be an easier and more convenient way to explain the situation, it could also mean exposing my feelings towards the new bloodsucker. I could not let the whole pack know how sickly love struck and weak I was in that moment in the woods. I let go of the chase! The prey escaped!

Even thinking about it now made my blood rush with anger and I growled under my breath. If I wasn't going to phase, I'd need to tell them all individually. That thought wasn't a comforting one either. I didn't really want to go make a visit to every single pack member and bring along the bad news. That's what, about six different trips equaling six different opportunities for me to be the bearer of bad news. Wonderful. I can just imagine that conversation, "Oh hello! Just to let you know, a dangerous vampire chick is here to bring down the Cullens and any that stand against her, which would be us. So, have a nice day!"

I had to think of something. Maybe I could make just a quick phase to tell them to meet me somewhere where I could tell them all at once, but in human form. Then again if they weren't in their wolf form would they even hear me? No, they wouldn't. Why do things have to be so confusing?

Then the thought came to me. I'll just tell Sam and then he can tell the rest of the pack. Simple, painless, brilliant. I smiled to myself. Then my thoughts inadvertently flashed back to the vampire girl. I thought about her glittering white smile, enchanting red eyes and her flawless figure. As soon as the thoughts entered my head, I shook them out in rage. It was a good thing I had decided not to phase; I couldn't even control my thoughts anymore!

Thinking back on that moment in the woods, I realized that I was especially lucky that none of my pack mates had been around and phased to hear my enamored thoughts about the vampire girl. They would have been just as furious with me as I am right about now. I looked around me at the dismal landscape and then up at the depressing grey sky. Well, off to Sam's it is then. I turned in the direction I knew led to Sam's home and took off sprinting. "I just hope he's in a good mood, 'cause he sure won't be once he hears this." I thought out loud to myself.

Bella's POV

A quick check in the rain streaked rearview mirror of the jeep showed no sign of any other drivers and, more importantly, no police cars. My foot slammed on the accelerator and the jeep was sent flying down the road. I made another quick glance at the mirror. The windshield wipers were working triply fast to try and keep my window clear of rain. I pushed even more on the gas pedal. I couldn't help it. I was going to see Edward. Edward wanted to see me.

The thought put a fresh smile on my face and my heartbeat quickened to match the rapidly pulsing wipers. I shivered with excitement and anticipation and the jeep picked up speed still. I didn't even look at the speedometer as I barreled down the road. Soon, but not soon enough for me, Edward's all-to-familiar Volvo was visible through the sheets of rain. My pulse jumped so sporadically that I wouldn't be surprised if the Cullens could hear it from here.

I eased on the brakes, not wanting to look too excited. The vehicle slowed down smoothly, a lot more so than I even expected. The Volvo's slightly ominous misty form came closer and closer as I approached the borderline. I continued to slow the vehicle down and right as I crossed the borderline I slammed, as gently as I could, on the brakes. I heard the wheels of the jeep squeal with the sudden strain and the vehicle wobbled on the wet pavement. I began a mental prayer, hoping I wouldn't slide into Edward's Volvo. I didn't doubt that he would let me off easily and I knew that he could pay for it without a problem. I just was worried that I'd never live it down.

Thankfully, my prayer was answered and the jeep came to a definite, if not a little abrupt, halt. I let out breath I hadn't even known I'd been holding. Before I could even take in another breath, my door was opening. I smiled widely as I saw Edward's glorious figure on the other side of the door. His bronze hair was dark with rain and plastered to his head, somehow only adding to his perfection. Water streaked down his impossibly handsome face. His clothes clung tightly to his ideal form and I swear my heart stopped. Large drops of rain were dripping from his beautifully long eyelashes and into his liquid gold eyes. Edward blinked them away and, noticing me taking him in, beamed radiantly at me.

The dazzling effect, needless to say, had me fumbling to undo my seatbelt. As soon as I managed the seemingly easy yet truthfully very difficult task, I launched myself out of the driver's seat and into Edward's waiting arms. He tensed but only for a fraction of a second before, like me, melting into the embrace. Edward moved back, taking me with him so I was clear out of the jeep. I was immediately drenched in a downpour of rain for the second time. I was sure I didn't look nearly as good wet as Edward did but for the moment I didn't care. We were together again and although we hadn't actually been apart that long, it felt like an eternity given the current circumstances. I pulled myself closer to Edward and buried my face in the side of his neck.

Edward's overwhelmingly incredible scent drowned out all feelings of worry and aloneness that I had been feeling a little up to this point. "I love you, Bella." Edward whispered silkily, just loud enough for me to hear. I smiled with delight.

"I love you too, Edward" I responded and brought my face so I could see his. Edward leaned in and I closed my eyes in expectation. My heart flipped and I waited for his delicious kiss to meet my waiting lips. Instead, I heard a shrill squeal.

"Victorious!" It was Alice. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Alice twirling around, dancing in the rain. Jasper was off to the side, smiling adoringly at her as she flitted about. "Pay up you two. I so owned!" Alice smirked in the direction of the Volvo. She waited maybe a millisecond before pouting. "Don't tell me you don't believe me." She whined loudly. The two doors in the front of the silver car opened simultaneously. Emmett and Rosalie appeared, wearing identical expressions of annoyance.

"Was I the only one who saw Bella drive across first?" Rosalie snapped. She shot a warning look it Emmett's direction and even elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey, Rose. Sorry to disagree but I happened to see Edward stepping out of the trees way before a single wheel of my jeep crossed the borderline and they _definitely_ didn't arrive at the same time. That's impossible!" Emmett said, his voice tinged with a challenge. I could practically feel the anger, annoyance and disbelief rolling off Alice in waves.

"How dare you! I won fair and square! Didn't I, Jazz?" Alice looked pleadingly at Jasper. He raised an eyebrow as if only vaguely interested in what was going on.

"Oh yes," Jasper said calmly, "you won, Alice. I saw them crossing at the same time." He smiled at her and was rewarded with a glowing smile that cut through the blurring rain. Alice then whipped her head and stared menacingly back at Rosalie and Emmett. While I was slightly annoyed at the fact that they were betting on me, not for the first time, I was more interested in how this was going to end. It wasn't like there was any visual proof and so it was down to a verbal battle of wits.

"You saw as well as I did how fast Bella was speeding down the road!" Rosalie said sharply. I blushed involuntarily. "Edward couldn't have topped that if he tried!" She smiled smugly.

"I could too." Edward muttered under his breath, but he was smiling so I knew he was just as amused by this exchange as I was. I held on to him tightly, all the while craning my neck to watch the soaked, feuding, vampire siblings.

"Edward can beat that in his sleep—um—if he slept. He could run faster with out trying!" Emmett retorted. Rosalie's glare was icy and she narrowed her dark eyes.

"Thank you." Edward said with a satisfied smile.

"I'm still convinced they are tied. Edward wasn't there until Bella crossed the border and Bella hadn't squealed in until Edward materialized out of the trees. End of story." Alice said assuredly. The look she gave Emmett and Rosalie said she meant it too. Rosalie and Emmett shared a glance then turned back to Alice.

"But—" Emmett started.

"Alice—" Rosalie began.

"I'll not hear any of it." Alice said with conviction. She raised her head haughtily and looked to Edward and me. "What do you think?" From the looks of her pixie-like features hardened with aggression I knew I had only one answer to this.

"I didn't see Edward until I pulled in." I answered with a small smile in Alice's direction. Alice smirked then turned her commanding gaze on Edward. Edward rolled his eyes but answered,

"And I didn't come out until I was sure Bella was here, which she is." Edward responded obediently. Alice beamed at the two of us and then at Jasper and finally, and self-righteously, at Rosalie and Emmett.

"Are we agreed then?" Alice asked, placing her hand on her hip. Rosalie and Emmett nodded in submission although they both looked like they could continue the argument way longer than necessary. "Good, now where are Carlisle and Esme?" Alice looked around wide-eyed.

"They went for a walk." Rosalie replied matter-of-factly. I raised my eyebrows and, as if she could read my thoughts, Rosalie added, "Yes, in the rain. It's really calming." I couldn't argue with that so I, instead, turned back to Edward. He was gazing at me intently and I matched his gaze. "Oh, come on, get a room. Will you?" Rosalie complained in a whisper.

Edward smiled easily and said, "We have some unfinished business to attend to." I felt the familiar heat of a blush rise to my cheeks but before I could even think twice about it, the kiss I had been waiting for met me and everything melted into the blissful passion and love that accompanied every kiss I shared with Edward.

Carlisle's POV

With the protectively thick canopy of leaves above our heads, very little rain seeped fell on Esme and me. Nonetheless, we were still relatively wet as we walked leisurely through the trees. I held Esme's pale hand in mine and we walked in a comfortable silence, each enveloped in our own thoughts.

"How long do you suppose Bella will take?" Esme said after a while, breaking the silence, but not in a disruptive way. I knew it wouldn't be very long but I didn't want to end the calming excursion we were taking. To go back would be to delve myself back into the chaotic problems involving the new vampire, protecting the citizens of Forks and keeping our secret a secret.

"I don't know. Not long, I suppose." I answered truthfully. I heard Esme sigh and wondered if she felt the same way I did. I tightened my grip on her hand comfortingly.

"Is it wrong that I want to just leave Forks and not deal with this?" Esme stopped walking and asked. Her beautiful face had a pained expression and her eyes, the color of dark honey, looked sad and hopeless.

"Esme, darling, it's not wrong but it wouldn't be the right thing to do. We have a duty here and I am determined to straighten things out" I said softly with assurance. "But if we had the option, I wouldn't want to face this either." I added honestly. Esme nodded but looked away. I ran my free hand along her cheek and brushed back strands of her damp, caramel hair. She turned to meet my gaze again. I offered a small smile. Her free hand closed over mine, pressing my hand to her face. She closed her eyes and for a moment, a look of sheer tranquility and contentedness crossed her perfect features. A small smile played upon her lips and she sighed blissfully.

I gently took my hand out of hers and brought it up to the other side of her face. Esme's eyes opened sleepily but the smile stayed. I smiled back at her and brought her face to mine in a long-awaited kiss. The kiss didn't last too long but it didn't have to. In that kiss, I felt the problems of the world fade away. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from our shoulders. It had melted away all the evils on the planet and wrapped me and my love in a peaceful embrace. It had even given me a glimpse back to our first real kiss such a long time ago. That kiss was filled with such an unmatchable happiness and innocent love that the flashback was warmly welcomed.

When the kiss ended both Esme and I were in such a euphoric state that we couldn't do much more than smile at each other. I could almost physically feel reality setting back in and tried my hardest not to let it crush me. The smiles didn't fade from either of our faces as we began walking hand-in-hand through the forest again.

"I suppose we should get back now." Esme said. I could hear the grin in her tone and, when she turned to me, her eyes were lit and sparkling. She slowed as if to turn around.

"Or we could stay out here a little longer." I smiled wryly and pulled Esme's hand, bringing her closer to me. Esme laughed and removed her hand from mine so she could wrap it around my waist. My arm twined around the small of her back.

"Staying out here sounds like a good idea." Esme said with a smirk and she leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"I knew you'd agree."

Emmett's POV

Waiting around for Carlisle and Esme seemed to take forever. I was currently living under the impression that this was an intense situation and needed to be taken care of immediately. I mean, hello? A new vampire threatening our existence who can expose us at any time isn't exactly something that can be put off until next week. And believe me; I think almost anything can be put off until next week.

I was back in the driver's seat of my jeep, my fingers drumming impatiently on the steering wheel. This time, unlike the ride to the borderline, Rose was in the passenger's seat. Normally, I would have been more than happy with this arrangement. Instead, because I wouldn't insist she was right about the whole Bella-Edward bet thing, she was fuming mad at me. Hey, I think I deserve to be right once in a while! But no, disagreeing with her means I'm deserving of the Wrath of Rosalie.

I turned to the back seat where Alice and Jasper were cuddling. Even just a glimpse was enough to make me sick. She was already through gloating, at least for the time being. We haven't paid her yet which means were due for another "I won" speech when we decide to come forward with the money. Or die trying to convince her otherwise.

Instead of gloating though, she was celebrating her victory with Jasper. I swear; those two never fight. It could have something to do with Jasper always knowing how Alice is feeling and, therefore, knowing when not to push it. Given the current circumstances though, it probably is just that they are compatible. I looked at Rosalie who was shooting daggers out the window with just a look. Were we compatible? What even makes a couple compatible?

Let's see, first there has to be chemistry. I'd like to say Rose and I have chemistry. I mean, there's always a spark when we kiss and whatnot. I grinned at my thoughts. Spark equals chemistry. Check.

Okay, what else makes a couple compatible? I thought about this for a while and, sadly, came up with nothing. That's when I knew who I was going to ask. The internet! I whipped out my Blackberry Storm and opened the browser. I turned in my seat so nobody but me could see the screen. I opened up Google and typed in, "couple's compatibility". That search brought up 957,000 results. I skipped the first entry as it had to do with marriage. Rose and I were already married. I scrolled down a lot more, clicking on entries here or there only to discover long boring articles on the subject.

Then I clicked on a link that said "Revealing the 5 secrets of compatible couples" **(A/N This is an actual website... so the 5 secrets aren't mine and I give all the credit to whoever wrote the list =])** That seemed straightforward enough. I had to do some scrolling on my phone and then _voila _a succinct list of compatibility secrets. I read through the 5 listed: Commitment, Consideration, Staying Young (ha! if only they knew), A sense of Humor, and Daily intimacy. Well, I thought happily, it seems Rose and I have all of those, making us very compatible. I smiled to myself. But, just to make sure I went back to Google and clicked on a link to a Compatibility Quiz I had seen above. The link took me to a site covered with pink hearts and rather sappy questions.

I was in the process of answering "Do you think you were made for each other?" when there was a tap at my window. I freaked out and, to my horror, my Blackberry flew out of my hands and landed near the shift. I turned to whoever had tapped my window and saw Edward laughing hysterically. I stuck my tongue out at him and went to retrieve my phone. Then, I saw that it wasn't there. I winced and knew what was coming next.

Sure enough, Rosalie had grabbed my phone and was looking at it skeptically. "Compatibility Quiz? Really Em?" She said, looking in my direction. Then she smiled a perfect smile. "Do you think we are made for each other?"

I thought about it and asked jokingly, "What are my options?"

Rose pouted and then glanced back at the phone. "Surely or Maybe." I pretended to think about it. I even ran my hand through my hair for effect.

"Most definitely." I answered finally. Rose grinned and responded,

"That's not a choice." I could tell that the small fight was over and that I was forgiven. At least for now. I moved over to her and wrapped her in a hug. I brought my lips to hers in a fiery kiss. I wouldn't have ended it any time soon but I heard Edward tapping, annoyingly at the window. I growled under my breath and Rose laughed.

"Whatever you have to say, it better be good." I told Edward as I opened the door. Edward looked annoyed but then said,

"Oh, I was just going to say that Rose left her sweater in my car." Edward tossed a sopping wet piece of clothing at me and hurried back to his car. I peeled the sweater off of where it had landed and stuck to me and tossed it in the backseat, momentarily forgetting that it was occupied. Alice let out a shrill scream and the sweater was thrown back to the front, hitting the inside of the windshield with a squelch and a thud. It slid down and landed above the dashboard. I decided to leave it there and I shut my door. Rose was still laughing when I turned back to her.

"See? Sense of humor! We are compatible!" I said with a grin.

"I knew that without the quiz." Rose answered.

"So did I."

**Okay!! REVIEW!!! Or else... This chapter is ANOTHER long one and it didn't take me two months+ to finish it! That's a new record!!! I want to have a total of at least 21 reviews on this story people. That's only 7 for this chapter. Please, I beg you. If I get more, I'll work doubly hard to get another chappie. REVIEW!!!! Oh, and still taking title suggestions and much thanks to those who have suggested them already. All are in consideration.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and you all know it!!**

**It's time for a special shout out to my reviewers...again! I'm hoping that this will make some of you not-reviewers review so you can get your name put up here. It's cool, trust me. **

**Anyway, the obviously most special fans are the two super fastest reviewers: **_**tabby-tiger-demon **_**and **_**Kikisdestiny**_**. Getting your reviews so soon after publishing a chapter makes me very happy. **

**Another special shout out to **_**tWiLiGhT fAn Of DoOm**___**for being dedicated enough to review on every chapter. Much applause to you!**

**Special shout out to **_**Galinda **_**as well who doesn't even have a profile! YOU ROCK!**

**People you have got to review or I won't post. It's that simple... really... I love your reviews... So REVIEW!!! Thanks to **_**Krugness **_**for giving me my 21st review and for making exactly 960 reviews for Bella's Talent! We need more reviewers like you!**

**And in your new reviews, which you WILL be posting readers, tell me whether you like the length of the chapters. Should I make them shorter or is this length good or what? Let me know! Thanks plenty!! Now on with the show:**

Edward's POV

"So back to your house then?" Bella asked as I took the driver's seat in my car. I looked at her and grinned. Her brown hair was drenched and soaking both the back of her shirt and the interior of the Volvo. She was wringing out the mass of dripping hair onto the floor and glanced at me apologetically. I shook my head as a sign she needn't worry and also proceeded to send spastic drops of water throughout the car.

Bella held up her hands to protect herself from the projectile water droplets. She laughed, a sound I soon realized I had been waiting to hear. I grabbed one of her hands in mine and brought it up to my lips. Pressing them gently against her warm, wet skin, I let my lips linger on the velvety softness of her hand. A heated blush colored her cheeks and she sighed with delight.

I reluctantly released her delicate hand and went to turn the key in the ignition. "What about Carlisle and Esme?" Bella asked sweetly. She glanced over my shoulder for a fraction of a second before her eyes rested on my face again. I watched her taking me in and saw her eyes light up with some emotion and her slender fingers fiddled anxiously with the hem of her soaked shirt. It was times like this when I wished I could read her thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, as always. The question snapped Bella's eyes directly to mine and she bit her lip. My eyes were drawn to this gesture and I imagined her teeth drawing blood, bringing that alarmingly delicious liquid to the surface. Of course, I instantly regretted the thoughts. In fact, it had been such a long time since I had even thought about Bella's singing blood that I felt worse than guilty and so much less like myself, just for thinking it.

I brought my eyes away from hers and instead looked down at the emergency brake of the car to distract my self. I refused to let myself even look at my beautiful Bella until I was in control of my thoughts and actions completely. Bella, however, was making this increasingly difficult.

She leaned forward so her head was blocking my view. Bella's soulful brown eyes were wide with question and her lips were drawn in a frown.

"What are _you _thinking?" She asked cautiously, using my own words against me.

"I asked first." I stated while still trying not to meet her eyes until my thoughts were controlled. I vaguely saw the corner of Bella's mouth twitch as if to smile but the feeling was quickly quenched. Instead, Bella's perfect features clouded over with confusion and sadness. That sight alone broke my undead heart. What she said next sent a wave of agony throughout my body.

"Is this my fault? I mean, all of this. I just can't see any way in which I'm helping so I must be hurt—" I couldn't hear anymore of her blaming herself so I pressed my fingers to her heated lips. I guided her face so her gaze met mine.

"Bella, listen to me. None of this is your fault. I don't know how else to say it. It just isn't your fault." I urged her to believe me with my whole being. I stared into her eyes as her hand reached to move mine.

I could tell from the sorrow still swimming in her eyes that she didn't fully believe me. Nevertheless, I let her remove my hand from its place over her lips.

"So you don't think that you'd be better off," she paused, "without me?" Bella's chocolate colored eyes filled with tears. I grabbed one of her delicate hand with both of mine and squeezed gently.

"Bella, I couldn't live without you. I couldn't care about you more if I tried. So you have got to believe me when I say that there is no way that this mess is your fault. No one had any idea that this vampire would come. There is no one to blame for her presence. Plus, she seems like the type who goes around picking fights so you can't blame yourself for her being out to expose us. You aren't the reason; she would have done it anyway. Please understand, Bella. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would fight off an entire army before I would ever even think about being without you. I love you so much, Bella." I responded. Had I still been human, I think I would have been extremely overcome with emotion with the truth of my words.

"I love you too, Edward." Bella's voice cracked adorably. She used her free hand to wipe at the tears that were streaking down her already wet face. I smiled warmly at my Bella, my angel. I leaned towards her to plant an icy kiss on her forehead.

Bella's hand freed itself of mine and twined itself in my hair, before I could pull back. Her warm lips met my cold ones for a brief moment and the familiar spark surged between us. Bella sighed contentedly. I felt her other hand caressing my face, gently examining every feature. I allowed my hand that wasn't holding her face to mine to trail down her side until it rested on her hip.

I felt the burn of thirst flare up in the back of my throat; however, even more fiery and prominent was the burning desire to hold my love, to kiss her more passionately and to explore her in a way I haven't ever done. Bella moved herself closer to me. The hand that was tangled in my hair found its way to the back of my neck, sending a rush of pleasant heat coursing through my body.

She pulled me closer still. I let myself be brought up against her, enjoying her company while still trying to ease my ever present thirst-ridden thoughts. Bella's hands were roaming my chest and my hands held her tightly by the waist. I wanted nothing more than to just let all restraints go, but I knew this couldn't happen.

Feeling in control of my thirst, I allowed my tongue to slide out and pressed it against Bella's lower lip. She broke away for air and let out an audible gasp. I assumed this was because I was being a lot less careful. Her gasp faded into a sensual moan and she responded with renewed excitement and passion. Her lips met mine greedily and my body reacted on instinct alone.

I moved towards her so she was leaning backwards as far as she could and I was basically on top of her. I felt my self-control beginning to slip as Bella's warm tongue trailed against my mouth. I responded with vigor. It wasn't just me who wanted Bella, the monster inside me wanted her equally.

It wanted her blood more than anything and was fighting for control over my actions. Bella pulled back for another gasp of air and I should have ended the fiery kiss there.

But I couldn't stop. I needed more. I needed Bella. Bella and her tantalizing blood. My throat seared and ached with thirst and it took every ounce of reason not to sink my teeth into her soft lips or ever her tongue.

I couldn't break free. I was in a sort of trance. All I could see, think and do revolved around my Bella. I moved my lips to her jaw line. I traced a path with them down her neck leaving ragged, hungry kisses in its line. I stopped my lips on the vein that ran along Bella's neck. My teeth grazed along her skin and I heard Bella's breath catch. She flinched back automatically.

Instead of letting her be, I let out a breath knowing that the sweet smell would sooth Bella. As expected, Bella's tense muscles relaxed and she whispered dazedly, "Oh, Edward..."

I kissed the pulsing artery and felt her hot blood beneath my lips. I was crazed with the desire for that sacred thirst-quenching liquid. I moaned in pleasure and expectation.

Then, several things happened at once. There was a particularly loud clap of thunder, a large branch crashed to the ground not far from my Volvo and I heard an urgent rapping on my locked door. All those added up to a horrifically loud noise, especially for my sensitive hearing. I felt Bella's hands leave my icy skin to cover her ears against the disturbance.

With the absence of her warmth I snapped out of my trance. My willpower returned to me and I pulled myself as far away from my precious Bella as my small car's interior allowed. Realizing what had almost happened, I tore open the door, carelessly letting in a burst of rain and chilled winds. Carlisle was standing there. His eyes were cold with anger and his features were alarmed. He grabbed my shoulder strongly.

"Edward, what were you thinking?!" Carlisle cast a concerned glance in Bella's direction. I didn't answer for a moment, feeling nothing even as the rain pelted down on us. I looked straight ahead; not at Carlisle or anything in particular, just ahead.

"I wasn't thinking..." I answered. My voice was harsh with self-hatred. Carlisle moved so he was in my line of vision. His face was concerned, wary and angry all at once. I looked away sharply and shook his hand off of my shoulder.

"I don't know what got into me, Carlisle." I said, turning back to look into his honey colored eyes. I continued, as calmly as I could "I need to go. I have to get away." Carlisle nodded. I spared a glance at Bella who had leaned over to the driver's seat. Her eyes were wide with shock and beginning to well with tears. Even from the distance between us I could see her pulse jumping crazily. Her breathing was uneven as she whispered my name sadly.

"Edward...?" Bella's tone was questioning and undeniably sad and confused. I looked away quickly. Carlisle nodded again solemnly in understanding.

"Be careful, my son. And don't be too long." He said quietly. Carlisle brought his hand to my shoulder reassuringly for a fraction of a second. I nodded disconnectedly and took off for the second time that day, this time feeling like a true monster.

As I fled, I heard Bella call out my name with a voice filled with desperation and sorrow. I tried to shake away the pain that the desolate sound had caused, only to fail miserably.

When I had sprinted even farther away I heard a sound that made me stop dead in my tracks: a bone chillingly beautiful, hauntingly familiar, taunting and echoing laugh. It was _her_.

Bella's POV

Edward was gone. He left just when I thought things were going so perfectly. I closed my eyes and felt the intense kiss lingering on my lips. That feeling alone should have been a sign that things were going too far. Edward never let our kisses get that passionate or even last nearly that long.

My eyes snapped open as I heard Carlisle get into the car. I moved over so I was back upright in the passenger's seat. I blinked back some of the tears that had formed as I watched Edward run off and looked at Carlisle.

His dark caramel-colored eyes were concerned and cautious as he looked me over. I saw them travel from my messed hair to my rumpled clothing. A small blush heated my cheeks. I watched as his eyes widened when they noticed the tender spot on my neck where Edward had rested his mouth.

My hand went up to it self-consciously. I winced as my fingers brushed the raw skin. Carlisle's careful hand took my hand in his and patted it comfortingly.

"Bella, are you okay?" He paused. I nodded shakily and took my hand out of his. "Edward wasn't himself. None of us truly are. I'd completely understand if you are frightened and would rather leave and be brought home." Carlisle's eyes drifted away from mine and he looked in the direction that Edward had left.

I was about to answer but Carlisle continued. "This situation is dangerous and we don't know what to expect. We don't know how many vampires could be with this rebellious female. We don't know the extent of her power or the lengths she's willing to go to expose us to the humans. Things are difficult. I don't know if having to worry about you all the time is the best thing for anyone right now.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you Bella. You are like a daughter to me. I just don't want you hurt and staying as far from our family and this new vampire are probably better for your safety." Carlisle looked back into my eyes and I saw fear, worry and pleading there. It was the first time I had ever seen him so unsure and scared before.

"It'd be better if I left you?" I whispered. It was my turn to break his gaze and I looked out to the tree branches that Edward's quick departure had mangled.

"Not left us. Just stayed away for a while. Please don't take this the wrong way, Bella. I care for you as much as my family. I want to be assured that you are safe. And unlike Edward—," the sound his name made me shudder with the memory of his teeth on my neck, "—I feel that it would be more beneficial if you returned to Charlie. You should go to school and live a normal life. I'm sure Edward will be in contact but as long as it's in private she will never know."

There was a silence. He didn't even need to say who _she_ was. We both knew.

"I don't know…" I responded quietly. I weighed my options mentally. If I left the Cullen's until this thing passes, I wouldn't know what was going on at all. I wouldn't be with Edward and that alone basically eliminated the choice.

Then again, having already thought about this decision once before, maybe it would be for the better. I would be safe from _her_ and from whatever madness she was inflicting on the Cullens. They weren't acting like themselves and I knew _she_ was to blame. Edward wouldn't have to worry about losing control with me if I wasn't here. And as long as he kept in contact somehow, I could manage to live without him until things pass over.

"He'll call?" I asked in a whisper for clarification.

"Every moment he can when we know it's safe." Carlisle replied with a nod. I could see a sort of hope in his eyes. A hope that I would choose the right thing and stay safe.

I bit my bottom lip in thought, a habit I was going to have to break, and glance once more in Edward's parting direction.

"Will Edward be okay with it?" I asked Carlisle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle lean forward and turn to look in the same direction I was.

"He'd have to be." Carlisle said solemnly. "If it's what you want then he'll get used to the idea." As Carlisle said this, I realized that that fact, right there, was the problem. I didn't want to go away. I didn't want to be separated from my love, my Edward, my godly angel. I just had to be, for my sake and for his.

How could I just abandon him! I let out a small cry as the realization hit me. I was a monster for putting Edward through this mess. I thought back to the scene at the house. Edward had argued and pleaded with Carlisle just to keep me near him, to keep me—no, us—happy. And for what? So I could turn against him and leave anyway? I couldn't do it.

In the midst of my internal struggle Carlisle had started to say something. I tuned in to him. "…so there's no need to be afraid. We won't let _her _get within a mile of you." He was saying. So he had mistaken my silence for fear. Well, I guess I was afraid just not of the new vampire. I was afraid of not knowing and of not being with Edward. I was afraid of being alone.

_But it's for the better,_ a voice inside me reasoned. _With you safely off to the side, there will be no stopping the Cullens in their plot to take down this vampire. You will have helped save many innocent lives._ I closed my eyes and sighed softly.

"Fine." I said, already beginning to feel my mood slip into a sadness of being without Edward. "Take me home." A single tear slipped out of my tightly shut eyes. There has been so much crying in the past few days, hours even, I noted glumly.

Carlisle was quiet, as if carefully choosing his reply. "So school starts again this week?" I asked randomly to ease the silence. From what I can remember, though it seems so unimportant, we were on Spring Break.

"Yes, Bella." Carlisle said, his tone still grave and cautious. "You know, you don't have to do this." He said with a sigh. I almost wanted to laugh at this. A bitter laugh, but a laugh all the same. First he tells me it would be best if I leave and I have to leave and then he turns around an says I don't have to.

I shook my head and opened my eyes sleepily. "I'll do this." I responded wearily. Then, I took one last glance at the trees and my eyes flashed quickly back to meet Carlisle's.

"Where's Esme?" I asked. I was all about the random questions today, I guess.

"She ran and beat us home. Somehow she knew this conversation would take a while." Carlisle explained. "She'll be leaving for Denali soon." While his voice was calm and indifferent, his eyes told of the pain and worry he was experiencing.

"Let's go see Charlie." I whispered. With me safely at home, hopefully I'll be easing some of Carlisle's fears. I hope.

'**Kay, I promised you a chapter at 21 reviews so here it is. The next review number is 25! Only 4 more reviews!**

**Really, review… I'll post if you do. Logic. See top for shoutouts and what I want left in a review if you get around to it. Thanks lovelies! There will be more soon. And more drama!!!! I am very excited and you should be too!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: This plot is mine, the Cullens are not. Nor any other part relating to twilight.**

**Okay, shout out time once again! Thanks to **_**Kikisdestiny**_** once again for her lovely review and for overcoming internet failure to do so! Also, thanks to **_**Galinda **_**and **_**tWiLiGhT fAn Of DoOm**_**for being repeat reviewers and fabulous ones at that!**

**Two other loyal reviewers who I adore are **_**tabby-tiger-demon **_**and **_**Krugness. **_**Thank you soooo much for your reviews and opinions!**

**Another thanks to **_**shanj**_** for reviewing. I'm hoping that it's a compliment… You may want to explain but I love you for reviewing anyway! Also, I am sending my love to **_**bloodredeclipse **_**whose wonderful reviews for the original, Bella's Talent, are still remembered and reviews to this story are greatly appreciated. You guys rock!**

**People, you should be more like them. Really. Review and I will honor and praise you and put your name in bold italics!**

Edward's POV

I whipped my gaze around the tall trees. The rain was still pounding down but here in the covering of the branches I could easily ignore the falling drops. Instead I tried to pinpoint the exact place where the perfect but frightening laughter had come from. I heard it again. She was mocking me. I turned a full 360 circle not seeing any sign of the other vampire.

I could feel a change in the atmosphere. The air seemed to become weighed down with tension and anticipation. Time appeared to slow down and wait with me for her next move. I held my breath that I didn't really need. Waiting.

"Oh, Edward…" I heard her flawless voice utter in a breathy whisper. She was right at my ear and I pivoted with lightning speed only to find that she was gone again. I snarled and lowered into a defensive crouch.

"How do you know my name?" I hissed between clenched teeth. I felt her icy breath on the back of my neck and whipped around again to find no one there. Her haunting laughter bounced off the trees. I growled with frustration.

"Silly Edward…" She whispered tauntingly. I scanned the trees for any sign of her. I let my predator instincts guide me and I smelled for her distinctly vampire scent.

"Where are you?!" I shouted angrily. I didn't expect a reply. I took a step in a random direction, hoping she would jump out but not really expecting her to.

"Feeling a little unlike yourself?" She asked knowingly; her voice suddenly sounding to my right. I turned in that direction knowing she wouldn't be there. She laughed mockingly. Now it was my turn not to respond. How would she know that? Then again, her presence alone was throwing me and my family off and it probably wouldn't be difficult to guess that.

My thoughts flashed back to Bella. I had nearly lost all control with her; let the monster have its way. This new female couldn't have known that, could she?

"Edward, Edward, Edward…" The female's trilling voice scolded me. "You think too much." Not understanding, I again didn't feel the need to respond. Then I felt a hand brush along my shoulder blades and down my back. I snarled but instead of moving which I knew would cause her to leave, I stood still. She let her hand rest against the small of my back and I resisted the urge to turn.

"Hmmm, you are a fast learner." She whispered silkily. Her cool, sweet breath was on my ear and I could feel her head right next to mine. My muscles tensed and I prepared to spring. This vampire had caused enough trouble already and I was going to take her out. I lashed out and swiveled on my heel before launching myself at where she should have been.

"Not fast enough." Her voice came from above and behind me as I fell to the wet, dirt floor. I growled loud enough so that the sound caught and echoed off some of the surrounding trees. I pulled myself up off the ground in one fluid movement. I no longer felt the need to search the trees because I had a feeling she was going to remain hidden.

"What do you want?" I made my voice sound defeated and helpless, though I was far from feeling either emotion. I dropped my gaze to the ground to further the illusion that I had given up.

"Awww, Eddy doesn't want to play anymore?" She cooed in a sugary voice filled with ridicule. I didn't look up. If I wanted another chance to get close to her I would need to keep up my charade.

"Please, just leave us alone." I mumbled pitifully. Thinking fast, I let my eyes close warily. Although this decision now put me in a state of vulnerability, it was also the only way I could coax this vampire into making a move. I held my breath, anxious for her to act.

I heard her childlike giggle reverberate off of the edge of the wooded clearing. A bush rustled to my left and I could feel her standing nearby. My senses heightened with this awareness and involuntarily my muscles tensed and my hands balled into fists. A feathery hand toyed playfully with a lock of my wet hair. Still, I didn't move.

I heard her circling me although I hadn't the slightest idea as to why she was prolonging whatever it was she was going to do. Her fingers were felt lazily trailing down my arm and fought the urge to attack. Her hand caught mine and lifted it. My eyes opened but I looked away.

"Giving up?" She asked, her voice dripping with fake sadness. I could hear the pout in her voice. I felt her yearning to move into my line of vision but she refrained for reasons unbeknownst to be. I closed my eyes again, still waiting to strike.

"Do what you will to me; just leave the citizens of Forks and the rest of my family alone." I had come up with this sacrificial line on the spur of the moment. It seemed like a reasonable request that a desperate vampire would make to the enemy.

"Do what I will, huh?" Her voice trailed off thoughtfully. Her hand left mine and I felt it again, this time resting against my cheek. Anger and rage flared up inside of me. She was already so sure that I wouldn't move, so confident and cocky. What was stopping me from lashing out right then and there?

It wasn't the opportune moment and I knew it. She had to move right in front of my, where it would be harder to run off and disappear. Currently, she was at my left in such close proximity that I could feel her lack of breathing as her stomach pressed against my side.

She would move. I knew she would want to look me in the eyes eventually, if only she would do so quicker. Now, perhaps.

"Join me." She whispered seductively. I grinded my teeth together, internally cringing at the very thought.

"Join you in what?" I questioned, although I had a feeling I knew what the answer would be. She moved around me so she was at my right now, her hand making a trail along my shoulder blades.

"Join me in creating a coven. The most powerful coven in the world. Or an army, perhaps." She let her voice fade as if contemplating the thought. "You will be my mate, of course." She said matter-of-factly and I could all but see the coy smile playing on her lips. My eyes shot open and went wide with a sort of shock at how quickly she had assumed this notion. My whole body stiffened and I gritted my teeth to stifle a vicious snarl.

"Never." I hissed under my breath. Although I was acting defeated and submissive, I couldn't help but object. Again, my mind flashed to Bella. What would she be doing right now? How is she handling my disappearance?

The female's hand left my cheek and she growled, letting up her act of teasing humor. "Do not oppose me." She snarled and moved around so she was in front of me. I waited and watched her. Her blood red eyes looked up to meet mine and held them in a challenging gaze. Her slender arms were crossed over her chest and she stood there menacingly.

I sighed and relaxed my posture causing her to do the same. She looked me over and the smile returned to her flawless face. The smile, however, did not reach her eyes. She stepped towards me with that smug smile still in place. Her hands twined around my waist, bring her body close to mine.

"There's a good boy" she said, bringing her mouth to my neck. "It's time for you to meet the others" she added with a whisper.

Bella's POV

It seemed like such a long time since I was at my own home. Carlisle drove and we reached my street in a short amount of time. I held in all my emotions and hoped not to look like I had been crying. I glanced out the window with a pathetic hope that I'd see Edward sprinting along the car, trying to catch up. I saw nothing but the nauseating green trees and dark grey sky. For some reason, this made me even sadder and I sighed audibly.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. You'll see." Carlisle whispered comfortingly. I turned to look at him. A small smile was on his face but he didn't look happy in the least. In fact, he looked really upset.

"I guess." I answered with a smile of my own. I didn't want to make him hurt any more than he already was. He brought the Volvo to a stop in front of my house and cut the motor. Emmett's jeep rolled to a stop behind us and I pivoted in my seat to look at them.

Emmett's friendly grin gazed back at me and I wanted to smile too but couldn't bring my lips into anything more than the pathetic, sad smirk I was already wearing. The back door opened and Alice jumped out gracefully. Jasper followed calmly and took her small hand in his as soon as they were both out of the vehicle. Rosalie and Emmett shared a look. He got out but she didn't.

I looked at Carlisle one more time before opening the passenger door of Edward's silver car and joining the three vampires on my lawn. Alice instantly bounced to my side, dragging Jasper along with her. Her free arm moved to give me a hug. Then she gave Jasper a pointed look with a smile. He returned the grin and released Alice's hand.

Both her slim arms were thrown around my waist in a bone crushing that was almost as painful as Emmett's. "Oh, Bella!" Alice shrieked. "What's wrong?" She pulled back to look at my face.

"I must look horrible, huh?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. I wiped at my eyes which were probably bloodshot and tired looking. Alice's careful hand ran through my hair and through some snarls.

"Just a little." Alice said honestly. Over her shoulder, I saw Jasper smirk.

"Why are we at Charlie's?" Emmett asked. His booming voice sounded exceptionally loud in the quiet yard. The rain was letting up, but a nasty, biting wind blew around causing me to shiver.

By this time, Carlisle was out of the Volvo and had walked over to join us on the lawn. "Bella has decided—" Carlisle started but I interrupted.

"I'm going home." I looked in the direction of the front door. The lights were on in the windows and I could picture Charlie sitting dazedly in front of the television, not watching anything in particular.

"You are leaving?" Jasper's soothing voice was careful and soft. I just nodded. Alice let her arms drop and her face fell into a pout. Her lower lip quivered, at once making me feel guilty.

"Alice…" Both Carlisle and Jasper said at the same time. Jasper's hands came to rest on Alice's thin shoulders, comfortingly. She pivoted to face him and threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Jazz." Alice whispered. I looked away from their intimate moment and met Emmett's dark gaze. He had been uncharacteristically quiet since getting out of the car.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Emmett said in a soft monotone. He looked down at his hands which were folded.

"Emmett, I'll still be in touch." I stepped towards him and put my hand on his arm. "Don't be so dramatic." His eyes moved to meet mine again and, this time, when a smile played upon his lips I couldn't help but return the gesture.

"You'll call?" He asked, his voice regaining strength.

"Actually, you'll have to call me. I don't want to interrupt while you are kicking some new vampire butt." I said with a smirk. Emmett returned with a full blown smile.

"Okay, I guess this isn't a goodbye then." He stated surely.

"Just a small goodbye. I might not hear from you guys that often." I glanced around at the three others in the lawn as well as Rosalie, who was waiting in the jeep. Before I had time to return my gaze to the strong vampire in front of me, he had me caught up in a bear hug.

"See ya then, Bells." Emmett said, releasing me at last.

"Yeah, see ya, too." I said keeping a smile on face. However, my voice broke on the last word and I had to look away from the caring faces of the Cullens. I trembled as a chilled wind ripped at my soaked form. I felt an icy hand, which nearly matched the temperature of the wind, on my shoulder.

I looked to see which of the Cullens I had left to make a tearful goodbye to and saw Jasper's serene face. He didn't say anything but shrugged off the thick raincoat he was wearing. It was wet and I didn't expect it to be that helpful. I took it from his waiting hand and pulled it on over my drenched outfit.

I was shocked by the warmth and protection the coat provided against the harsh weather. I felt tears dripping down my face and hoped they were undistinguishable from the raindrops that ran along my cheeks.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said quietly, not trusting my voice not to break if I said it any louder. Jasper said nothing, but nodded. His frosty hand moved to squeeze my shoulder reassuringly. I placed my hand on his for a moment, and then turned to walk in the direction of my house.

Alice danced up alongside of me and took my hand in hers. Together we walked to the door and I knocked somberly. Alice rolled her eyes and pounded on the door with vigor. She looked up at my face and tightened her grip on my hand.

"It's all going to end well." She said. As surely as she might have thought she said this, I could hear the underlying tones of uncertainly and fear in her delicate voice. Before I could confront her, the door swung open to show Charlie's smiling face.

"Bella, you're back! I was beginning to think you had decided to live over at the Cullens." Charlie said, jokingly. Even so, he scanned the cluster of Cullens still out in the yard searching for one face, I guessed.

"Edward is…is" My voice faded as I couldn't think of an excuse.

"Helping Esme with the housework. That sweet boy volunteered. Isn't that kind of him?" Alice said perkily with a dazzling grin in Charlie's direction.

"Why yes, of course." Charlie muttered, stunned. I had to give it to Alice. She was an expert liar and even made my dad think just a fraction higher of Edward in the process.

"Would you and your family like to come in and dry off? It's a pretty nasty storm out there." Charlie offered. Alice shook her head no, sending drops of rain off of short hair.

"We were just heading home. Goodbye, Bella. I hope you had a wonderful time at our slumber party!" Alice chirped, bringing me back into her arms for a hug.

"Sure I did. It's just great to be home." I hope neither Alice nor Charlie noticed that I was lying through my teeth.

"It's great to have you home, Bells. I've been ordering way too much delivery pizza without my personal cook," Charlie responded. "It was really nice seeing you again, Alice. Tell Dr. Cullen that I say hi, would you?"

"Of course Chief Swan." Alice flashed Charlie another brilliant smile.

"Please," he said, returning the gesture, "call me Charlie." Alice's trilling laugh was loud and happy, reminding me of brighter days.

"Okay then, see you later Charlie, Bella." Alice said with a wave, looking at each of us in turn. Then she skipped over to Jasper and intertwined her fingers with his. I looked at each of them one last time before stepping into my safe, warm, home.

"Have fun?" Charlie asked, following me into the house.

"Yeah. Tons." I responded mechanically. I glanced in the kitchen and saw several boxes of delivery pizza and some Chinese food containers strewn on the countertops.

"Want me to take care of that?" I offered with a gesture at the leftover mess.

"Oh, well, don't you want to get dressed in something dry? Maybe take a shower?" Charlie asked, trying to fulfill the role of caring dad.

"It's fine. I'll do that later. Right now, I can't even see the counter." I said accusingly.

"Sorry about that. I'm not all that handy without you here, Bella." He responded guiltily. I smirked at him and felt for the first time in a while, a bit of genuine humor color my mood.

"It's alright dad, really. Go back to watching—" I glanced at the TV to see what was on, "—Entertainment Tonight reruns. Seriously?" I snorted with laughter.

"Bella, I was bored. Don't mock me." Charlie said teasingly. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Moving into the disaster zone that was the kitchen, I grabbed a large garbage bag and began filing it with the remains of fast food.

Charlie relaxed in the other room; and, he turned the channel to some old western movie. I heard the gunshots and yelled threats of some shootout as I took care of the boxes. It was good to be home.

**REVIEW! You guys are amazing and reviewed faster than I could type. I am so proud. How about 35 for the next chapter! I'll start working right away for you! I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Okay, I've decided to list the top five or so reviewers because, sadly, I cannot include you all. So if you want to get up here either review really fast or leave a really thought out review thanks!**

**The five reviewers this time are *drum roll*: **_**twilightlover1617 **_**– Sorry I forgot you on the last chapter! **_**Kikisdestiny **_**– Hooray for your fixed internet and for being the fastest reviewer! **_**Krugness **_**– Thank you for your well written review! I love hearing readers' thoughts. **_**L is for Left **_**– Thanks for reviewing for the other chapters even though you are behind! That shows some real fan dedication and I hope that your guitar lessons went well. AND **_**bloodredeclipse**_** – for still being a loyal reviewer and saying more than just 'I liked it.'**

**Thanks to all my reviewers besides these five! You all rock!!**

Bella's POV

I switched off the sink and swept my gaze across the kitchen.Every surface once covered with garbage was now spotless. I was done, and yet, I didn't want to stop working. Cleaning up after Charlie gave me such a sense of normalcy that I didn't want to give it up and be left with the cold realization that I was separated from the Cullens. I was especially separated from Edward.

I shook my head vigorously, trying to rid my head of such poisonous thoughts. I wandered around the small kitchen and bean opening drawers until I found the sponge I had bought when I discovered Charlie's lack of cleaning supplies. I reached over and turned the knob on the sink, starting the flow of warm water.

I soaked the sponge thoroughly and grabbed some generic blue liquid soap. I applied the soap liberally to the heavy sponge, letting any excess water drip back into the sink. I took the sponge to a counter and began scrubbing briskly in quick circles. I did this same cleaning ritual for every flat surface in the kitchen, reapplying soap and water to the sponge as needed.

The monotony of this simple kitchen task kept my mind from wandering and I focused solely on the mesmerizing circular movements. After all the counters were scrubbed down and wet, I reached for a roll of paper towels from under the sink.

Much the same way, I dried the wet counters with lazy circles. I closed my eyes and let the relaxing motions keep my mind at bay. The last thing I wanted to think about was Edward or any of the Cullens but, of course, as soon as my eyes were closed, Edward's glorious face haunted my mind.

However, instead being their usual hypnotizing gold, Edward's eyes were blood red. His expression was somewhere between overcome by thirst and stricken with agony. I felt cool tears slide down my cheeks and opened my eyes. I wiped at the moisture, furious with myself for being so emotional and letting my mind play such cruel tricks on me.

"Bella?" Charlie's level voice called from the other room. I walked to the opening between the two rooms and leaned casually on the supporting frame. I hoped I looked somewhat normal even after the horrifying mental image.

"You need something?" I asked, eager to be given work. Any chore would be a welcome distraction from the lonely thoughts already beginning to occupy my mind.

"No, I was just wondering what was taking you so long. I didn't make that big of a mess, did I?" Charlie turned away from the TV to look at me. I looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes, and lanced back into the kitchen.

"No, it's just the counters were looking a bit grimy and now that I think about it, the floor could use a good cleaning. I turned to head to the pantry to get the Swiffer mop. Charlie stood and looked at me.

"I can handle that, Bells." Charlie said, his tone oddly cautious. He looked me up and down. I responded to his prying stare by dropping my gaze to look at my feet. Remembering the tender posit on my neck, I tugged the collar of Jasper's coat up to over it. A pleasant smell enveloped me. I inhaled deeply, taking in the distinct aroma of Jasper, a clean spring breeze mixed with a sunny forest smell. I could also vaguely pick up the lilac smell of Alice. I smiled at the thought of my two friends.

As quickly as it had come, my happiness faded away and the thought of Edward, combined with the anxiety of being alone erased my smile and weighed me down.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Charlie asked with a hesitant step towards me. I was shocked. Charlie usually wasn't this intuitive.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I responded with an attempt at a smile. "Just tired, I guess." Charlie, not the kind for a heart-to-heart chat, accepted my excuse.

He responded, "Well then, enough cleaning. I'll take care of it. You go up there and get some rest." I nodded. Suddenly aware of my dampness, I shivered and drew Jasper's coat tightly to me. "You might want to change into something warm and dry. And, um, take a warm shower, okay Bells?" Charlie added, still watching me. Then he studied my borrowed coat as if noticing it for the first time. The way he was looking at it told me he thought it was Edward's. Although this shouldn't have been a big deal, Charlie was always weird about our relationship.

I sighed heavily. "It's not Edward's." I said. My voice wobbled slightly just saying his name. "It's Jasper's—Alice's boyfriend," I finished quickly.

"Oh, alright." Charlie's tone lost all its suspicion.

"Goodnight." I said as I headed towards the stairs.

"It's only the afternoon." Charlie's response came from behind me. I didn't really care what time it was. I was tired and needed rest. But first, I headed to the bathroom so I could shower. I shrugged off Jasper's coat and threw it in my room as I walked past.

However, before I took another step, I dashed back to grab it. I hugged the wet garment to my chest and inhaled, welcoming the comforting memories of the two vampires. I closed my eyes and imagined they were here in front of me, with Edward just behind them, here to take me away. I felt a ghost of a smile play on my lips before leaving as quickly as it had come.

Jasper's POV

Alice's hand held its viselike grip on mine as we headed away from Bella's front door. She was sad and definitely didn't think leaving Bella alone was the best option at all. I knew this not because I had my power back, but because it was Alice, and I always could tell when my dear Alice was hurting.

I cradled her hand loosely in mine while she clung tightly to my hand. We had almost reached the jeep when I felt Alice's whole body tremble beside me. I stopped instantly and pulled her into my arms. Her frail body shook like a leaf against me, overcome with emotion.

Alice's small, pale hands clawed at my shirt and gripped the front of it desperately. She buried her wet face in my chest. I put one hand on the small of her back, pulling her to me, and the other hand gently on the back of her head.

Neither of us felt the need to say anything. She certainly didn't need to explain herself and I had a feeling nothing I could say would cheer her up.

"I can't help but feel that this is the wrong choice. It's going to end badly, Jasper." Alice's voice was thick with sadness and she continued to so dryly into my shirt.

"I know, Alice, I know." I murmured, bending down to kiss her dark, rain soaked hair. She shuddered and pulled me down to look at her face.

"Then why don't we do something?" Alice met my gaze with a fiery one of her own. Her golden eyes were dripping with raindrops and they streaked down her face like tears. Seeing such hopeless sorrow on my love's face ripped at my lifeless heart to a point where it physically ached.

I eased her head back to my chest and held her gently. "We'll do something, Alice. I promise you. Let's just talk about it later, okay?" I responded quietly. Alice nodded against me.

"When we get home." Alice mumbled. I hugged her even closer and her hands moved from my chest and wrapped around my waist. She squeezed tightly as her body quivered.

"Sure, love." I answered, although it wasn't quite phrased as a question. By this time Carlisle had decided to come and see what was wrong. Emmett and Rosalie had come from the jeep to support their hurting sister.

I gave Alice's now only slightly shaking figure one more comforting embrace before reluctantly untwining myself from her. Alice's hand searched for mine and she sighed with relief when I interlaced my fingers with hers.

"This is going to be hard for all of us, Alice" Carlisle said, his tone very fatherly. Alice nodded but didn't say anything. Her free hand brushed at her wet face just as a bolt of lightning lit the dark, clouded sky.

"Bella said that it wasn't really a goodbye. We're going to be in touch." Emmett said in an attempt to be helpful. He looked to me as if he wanted my approval. I smiled weakly at him, grateful for his positive words.

Rosalie shook her hand from where it was resting in Emmett's large hands. "Come on everybody, it's just Bella! There is nothing to this; she's out the way where she should be." Her eyes flashed with defiance and she pointed a finger accusingly at Alice. "Please just stop acting like you don't think that it's better this way."

Alice cringed into me for a moment then turned to Rosalie. "It isn't better this way." Alice's voice was frighteningly level. Her glare shot daggers at Rosalie.

"Please!" Rose turned to Carlisle. "You agree with me, don't you?!" Carlisle held his hands up defensively. Emmett reached for Rose's shoulder.

"Rosalie, how about you go back to the car." Carlisle replied coolly. When Rosalie didn't move, he added, "Yes, this arrangement is for the better but it's only Bella's safety that we are trying to preserve here. It's not that we want her 'out of the way'; she's a part of this family."

"But she isn't one of us!" Rosalie shrieked shrilly. She looked at each one of us in turn before resting her eyes on Emmett. "Em," Rose's voice lost its hysteric edge and was instantly sweet and seductive. "You agree with me don't you?" She trailed her hand down his chest and smiled coyly.

Emmett looked frantically at Carlisle, then at Alice and me. "Um…" He let his voice fade away.

Carlisle cut in, breaking the tense silence. "Rosalie, this isn't about taking sides. What's done is done and it's naturally going to be hard, for those of us who care, to let Bella be on her own. She's spends so much time with us that now it feels as though we are missing something."

Alice nodded, pulling herself closer to my side. Rosalie's steely gaze didn't falter, despite Carlisle's soothing words.

"I can't believe this! You are all acting as if this is the end of the world! Well, newsflash, she had a choice! She _always _has choices! She chooses to be with Edward. She chose to stay with us until this point. She chose to go home now!" Rosalie snapped. Emmett cautiously grabbed her hand that was nearest to him. "Stop it Emmett!" Rose screamed. Her voice shook slightly but she snatched her hand away from his.

"This is Bella's choice," Rose continued, "and we can't do anything about it, so stop worrying! Anything that comes from this choice is all Bella's fault!" Rosalie's expression was pained and her breathing was ragged. Her hand clenched in a fist and I loved to stand protectively in front of Alice. I wanted nothing more than to be able to use my power and calm everyone and a new wave of depression flowed through me as I realized I couldn't.

"Bella always has a choice and that's that. End of conversation." Rose turned away from all of use and prepped herself to run. Emmett was faster and clamped his large hands around her wrists.

"Rose…" Emmett said carefully. She tensed as if about to pounce, causing Emmett to cringe away from her and release his hold. Rose's anger seemed to fade away instantaneously.

"It's just not fair. I never had a choice." I knew from the suddenly sad tone of her voice that Rose wasn't talking about choosing to go home anymore.

"Rosie," Emmett said stepping closer to her, "none of us really had a choice either. I was dying. You saved me by bringing me to Carlisle, but I didn't have a choice in that. But now, I'm so glad you did, otherwise I wouldn't have you." Emmett placed his hand on Rose's shoulder comfortingly.

"We're one big happy family, Rose." Alice piped in with a smile. "Deal with it." Rosalie looked over Emmett's shoulder to smile softly at Alice and me. She, then, pulled herself into Emmett's arms in a loving embrace. I started walking back towards the Volvo, bringing Alice with me. Carlisle followed, assuming his position in the driver's seat. Alice and I sat in back and Carlisle drove away, leaving Emmett and Rose alone on the yard so they could have some privacy.

"This vampire is making us do strange things." I remarked solemnly. Alice curled herself closer to me in the back seat.

"Don't worry. As soon as Esme returns with the Denali coven and the wolves get back in contact with us, I'm sure we'll have her taken care of with ease." Carlisle answered assuredly.

"If you say so…" I heard Alice mutter almost too softly to hear. I rubbed her back with my hand and she sighed happily. The rest of the drive home was in silence. At one point, when we had come to a red light and Carlisle was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, Alice lifted her head from my shoulder.

"Are we going to look for Edward?" She asked, looking around as if expecting to appear out of nowhere. Carlisle turned to look at us.

"I'm sure Edward wants to be alone right now." Carlisle responded. Alice nodded warily and laid her wet head back on my shoulder. One thought flashed through my head but I didn't say it out loud. _It isn't safe to be alone_.

Edward's POV

"Meeting the others" wasn't something I was particularly interested in doing, especially considering that would make me outnumbered. On the other hand, getting an idea of how many we'd be up against was necessary. I sighed and let her hold me for a moment. Then she pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I can't have you running away now, Eddy." She said with a serious tone. "I also don't know whether to trust you or not," –she didn't know how right she was in doubting my loyalty– "so you'll have to be blindfolded." She finished and with a flourish she ripped off part of her already tattered shirt. I looked away automatically. She laughed and, seconds later, I felt her move behind me.

"Hold still, Edward." She said getting up on her tiptoes. I, regretfully, held still and she tied her makeshift blindfold around my eyes. This will give us the upper hand, I told myself. Because of the knowledge I will get, we will be able to take her out faster. I repeated these sentences over and over to myself as her hand slipped into mine. "Will you be able to run with that on?" She asked as if expecting me to say no.

"Of course I can." I answered mechanically. Then she took off, dragging me along with her. At first, I stumbled along half running and half being dragged through the trees. Soon enough, I got my legs under me and fell into the thrilling motions of running. I tried to memorize the turns and swerves we took but ended up getting hopelessly confused and besides, I didn't even know how to get where we started from anyway.

"Keep up!" The female's voice yelled tauntingly as she sped up, pulling me along blindly behind her. I growled under my breath but pushed myself faster, all the while aware that she could be leading me into a trap. I vaguely felt thorns and branches scratching at my skin.

We continued running for at least another ten minutes although I couldn't exactly tell. The female's vigorous pace slowed to a stop and I halted as well. Judging by sound and smell we were still in the woods and most likely in a clearing or meadow of some sort. In the distance I could hear a source of water. More likely than not, it was a river.

"What's this?" A childish voice asked disdainfully. It sounded so young that I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. I wondered, suspiciously, if this female had created an immortal child. If that was the case, the Volturi would need to be involved as they were the ones who outlawed the creation of such abominations. I didn't react or respond to the question although I assumed it was directed at my "captor."

"Another toy?" A male's voice came from a far distance away. There was a hiss and the female drew me close to her side.

"This isn't a toy. This is Edward Cullen." I could hear the smug smile on her face in her voice. "He's come to join us."

"Well, well, well. Isn't he a fine one?" An unfamiliar female voice was right at my ear. I felt her hand on my shoulder before I was yanked away, painfully, by my captor.

"Back off! He's mine." She snarled defensively.

"He's also really tired of being blindfolded…" I muttered under my breath. To my surprise, my comment was met with two sets of childish giggles. Assuming that one of them was the voice I heard first when arriving, there were two possible immortal children.

"Oh, take off the blindfold. I want him to see me." The other female said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes, an action that was obviously a waste considering I was blindfolded.

"Shut up, Gwen." Gwen, a name. Finally. I was beginning to wonder if I would have only their voices to identify these strangers.

"C'mon, c'mon! Take it off! I want to see his eyes!" A young but different voice interjected excitedly.

"I hear they are _golden_." The first childish voice said, with very little interest and slight sarcasm.

I mentally counted the number of voices I had heard. In total, including the first female that I vaguely knew, there were five vampires. With the Denali coven and the pack on our side, we could easily outnumber them. They only had five!

"Six." A new, cold voice answered and my thoughts stopped immediately. Just then, I felt my captors careful hands reach and untie the blindfold, letting it fall to the ground.

**REVIEW! Kind of a cliffy!! Anyway, you guys didn't reach 35 so you **_**technically**_** don't deserve this chapter. But I can't keep it to myself any longer! I am expecting 39 reviews before a new chapter!! REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight is written by Stephanie Meyer. This fanfic is written by me.**

**Top reviewers that I looooove:**

_**Bloodredeclispe**_

_**Kikisdestiny**_

_**Atlantis 2000**_

_**Krugness**_

_**LauraCullen22**_

_**Lolz**_

_**obsessedovredward**___**(thanks for such detail!)**

**Thanks to you all my reviewers… THANK YOU REVIEW AGAIN!**

Bella's POV

My eyes flickered open to reveal a bright, sunny morning. I smiled and basked in the warm light, so rare in Forks. I glanced out my closed window and saw a pretty colored bird flit through the sky. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw something sparkle. I turned to look beside me on the bed and, surprisingly, saw Edward's bronze haired head on a separate pillow facing away from me. My heart raced with excitement and I couldn't keep a grin off of my face.

He had come back. Edward was back for me. My Edward. I sat staring at him a moment, glancing at the brilliant patterns the multifaceted jewels in his skin cast on the wall and ceiling. Then I wondered why he hadn't turned to greet me yet. Well, I told myself, he was probably thinking deeply about something. I reached my hand over to tousle his shiny hair.

Still no reaction. I ran my hand through his hair again, trailing my fingers along the back of his cold neck, saying, "Hello, Edward?" Then, in a move I knew would grab his attention, I whipped off the comforter. What I saw made me freeze.

There was nothing there. No perfect, vampire body to accompany the head. Instead there was only a pool of dried blood. That's when I started screaming. My whole body shook as I realized Edward would be dead. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the window. I threw open the window causing the glass pane shaking with the quick movement. A horrible haze of smoke rose out of nowhere, drifting into my room. Coughing and sputtering, I slammed the window shut. When my eyes had cleared of the tears the smoke had brought on, I looked out the window again. There was a fire. Judging by the smell, it wasn't just an ordinary fire either.

That was all the confirmation I needed. I sunk to the ground, wailing Edward's name over and over again. I looked, through my tear-filled eyes, at Edward's head lying alone on my bed. My god, my angel, my Edward was dead. Then, everything went black.

"Shhhh Bella… Shhhh" I woke with a start, feeling icy hands on my burning forehead. I was back in my bed and everything was dark.

"It was just a dream, Bella. Just a dream." The familiar, soothing voice whispered comfortingly. The cold hands ran through my sweat soaked hair and held my heated face.

"Alice?" I asked blinking several times to make sure I wasn't dreaming again. But, sure enough, Alice's small figure was kneeling beside my pillow.

"Jasper, bring me a cool rag, please. Don't wake Charlie." Alice called into the darkness. I squinted to see if I could see him. I only heard the quiet opening of my door and assumed he had already left.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice got off the corner of my bed and knelt on the ground at my bedside. I closed my eyes, shaking my head. I felt horrible. I was covered in a cold sweat and was burning up with a sudden, fear inspired fever. I shook as the memory of my dream washed over me. The horror, the pain and the sadness all cut at me like knives. I cringed and curled into as small a position as possible to minimize the pain.

"That bad?" I looked to see Alice's wide eyes full of compassion and warmth. "There there, it was just a dream. Whatever happened will never come true, I promise." Her small hand patted my shoulder. The door to my room reopened and Jasper's lanky silhouette was visible against the faint light coming from the hallway.

A cold, wet rag was placed against my forehead. I blinked away moisture from my eyes and rubbed at them weakly. Jasper came to Alice's side and knelt near her. Both pairs of dark amber eyes watched me intently.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jasper's silky, calming voice eased the pounding of my heart. I nodded, noticing for the first time the dryness in my throat. He made a move to stand but Alice's delicate hand on his shoulder stopped him. Instead, she stood and, despite the darkness, I could see her marble white figure flit to the doorway.

"I've got it, Jazz" she whispered before silently sweeping out the door. Jasper's tawny eyes lingered on the doorway before traveling back to rest on my face. I swallowed dryly, wincing at the rawness of my throat.

"Where is Edward?" I asked painfully. My voice was hoarse and shaky but Jasper seemed to have heard it. He closed his eyes.

"We don't know" Jasper answered truthfully. I winced at the thought that Edward hadn't returned. What if he is hurt? Or worse? I let out a cry of despair; my head filling with the image of Edward's severed head.

Jasper looked awkward by my bedside. I could tell he wanted to help me, to ease my pain. However, Jasper couldn't use his calming abilities nor would he be the one to hold my hand or touch my face to sooth me. His eyes flicked from me to the doorway, awaiting the return of Alice.

"We were supposed to be out looking for him. At least, that's what Alice told Carlisle we'd be doing. She insisted on coming here, guessing you would need us. She needs to see that you're alright." Jasper explained coolly to fill the silence. I bit my quivering lower lip to keep from whimpering and nodded stiffly.

"Is anyone else looking for him?" I asked croakily. I swallowed again. My hand moved to my tender throat, rubbing at it. The skin there was hot and uncomfortable. I pulled the material of my pajamas away from my neck. I reached to grab the rag but Jasper's frigid hand beat me to it.

"Let me." He said softly. His hand brought the rag to my neck, setting it there gently. Jasper met my eyes warily. Without the rag there my forehead began to burn uncomfortably. Another sweat broke out only adding to my discomfort.

"Here…" Jasper's icy hand rested on my forehead taking the place of the rag. The relief was instantaneous and I sighed as my body temperature cooled. Jasper trailed his fingers along one side of my face and then the other. Each frosty touch sent cooling waves throughout my body. Jasper brought his other hand to soothe my still burning throat.

"Thank you." I mumbled with gratitude and even a little embarrassment. A ghost of a smile played upon Jasper's lips. Just then Alice entered carrying several glasses of water and an icepack. She flashed a smile at Jasper before skillfully crossing the room without spilling a drop. Jasper stood and took two glasses from Alice. Alice brought the third glass to me.

Using her free hand, Alice helped me sit up. Then she gave me the glass and I drank thirstily. Before I knew it I was being handed a second glass which went down just as fast. Jasper gave Alice the final glass and she proceeded to give it to me.

Knowing it was the last glass available kept me from downing it like I had the first two. I took a generous sip, feeling the refreshing liquid slide down my parched throat. I looked at Alice and Jasper. Jasper had moved over and opened my window, letting in the fresh, damp night air. I reveled in the satisfying breeze as it caressed my face.

"Is anybody looking for Edward now?" I repeated my question, my voice finally sounding more normal. Alice and Jasper shared a look.

"We were the only ones allowed out of the house to look. Carlisle doesn't want too many of us out at a time, for safety reasons." Alice explained as se climbed onto my bed. She settled herself cross-legged at the foot of my bed.

"And instead, you came here?" I asked incredulously. Edward was God knows where and rather than searching for him they were comforting me because of a nightmare? I felt guilt settle on me like a heavy weight. If anything happens to Edward it's going to be my fault. I brought the glass I was holding to my lips with a shaky hand. My whole body quivered slightly as I took a large gulp of the water to calm myself.

Jasper turned away from his view of the outside to look at me. "I think you should go look for him. Now." I said, struggling to keep my voice steady or at least coherent. I couldn't shake the feel that Edward was hurt, possibly worse, or if not, he was in danger of becoming so. I couldn't stand it if something happened to him while Alice and Jasper were with me and not looking for him.

"But Bella…" Alice started sadly. She placed her hand lightly on my blanketed foot. In a silent movement too quick to see, Jasper was at the door to my bedroom.

"You stay with Bella, Alice. I know you want to. I'll go if Bella would like me to start our search." Jasper looked adoringly at Alice before turning to me for approval. Alice too turned to see what I would say. Her expression was torn. I could tell she wanted to be with Jasper and me at the same. Her dark ocher eyes flashed back to Jasper's lithe form and then quickly back to meet my gaze.

"That'd be good, Jasper. Thank you" I answered with out meeting Alice's eyes. Jasper moved to leave, but stalled to look back at Alice. She was biting worriedly on her lower lip, her wide eyes flickering rapidly from me to Jasper and back to me. Alice swiftly leapt off my bed, landing gracefully and silently, only shaking the bed frame slightly. In less than a second she was at Jasper's side.

Alice placed one marble hand lightly on his chest and looked into his eyes. Jasper's eyebrows rose questioningly. "I can't leave you, Jazz" Alice said with such emotion that I immediately felt guilty for agreeing to the idea of him leaving. I closed my eyes and nodded. As much I would love to have her stay, Edward's safe return was much more important to me, especially after my horrible nightmare.

"You'll come back once you find him?" I asked hopefully. I couldn't stand to be apart from the Cullens for long. I already dreaded the moment Alice would walk out the door with Jasper. Alice was nodding enthusiastically in answer to my question. Her face was pinched as if she was about to cry. Alice ran to me for a tight hug.

"We'll find him soon. Then we'll come here right away" Alice promised. Jasper was nodding in agreement. I smiled at him and Alice. As they headed to the door, about to leave for an unknown period of time, I felt myself becoming more and more afraid of the thought of being alone.

I called out, "Alice, Jasper!" Both of their beautiful faces turned to me in unison. "Could you maybe just stay a little longer?" In a moment, they were both back at my bedside, leaning in to hear my quiet voice. "Just until I get tired, okay?"

Alice laughed quietly. "Of course, Bella. Now close your eyes." I obeyed and with the feeling of her small hand in mine, I began to drift off into a restless sleep.

Edward's POV

I blinked my eyes in an attempt to make out the six figures before me. The sky had grown unbelievably dark. Maybe I had been running for longer than I had originally thought. My eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light and I was able to clearly see five of the six vampires I knew there to be.

"They _are _golden" A tiny, awed voice drew my attention to the two smallest figures. A pair of similar angelic faces stared back at me intently belonging to a boy and girl standing, hand in hand, an arm's distance away from me.

I was nearly choked up with the innocent perfection displayed on their young yet still dazzlingly beautiful faces. Everything about them was flawless: their milky white complexions, bright wide eyes, and their sparkling white teeth. The boy and girl were nearly identical, exactly equal in height and stature. They both had the same white blonde hair. The boy's was medium length with a slight curl to it whereas the girl's was long—past her thin shoulders—straight, and slightly frizzy.

The small girl was smiling adorably at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Her ruby eyes were glittering with curiosity. I found myself bending down to her height and moving towards her and the boy I assumed to be her twin.

When I was eye to eye with her, I noticed with a jolt that four of her teeth were sharpened, unnaturally, to a deadly point. The girl noticed I was staring at her teeth and brought a slender finger to her mouth. I winced as she lightly touched the flat side of the tooth.

"Really makes me look like a real vampire, doesn't it?" The girl asked sweetly. "Liv said they looked cool. Didn't you Livvy?" She turned her angelic face to the female still holding my arm. I craned my head to glare at the vampire named Liv. She was smiling coyly at me, showing her own equally sharp canines.

I felt a wave of revulsion wash over me at the thought of subjecting such precious children to the unnatural creation of these oral weapons. I looked back to the twins, resisting the urge to pull the both of them into my arms.

"Oh, quit looking so disgusted" the voice belonging to the vampire called Gwen hissed at me. "It was the only way to get them to feed." I shivered at the very thought of either of the two small children stalking scared humans, sinking their deadly teeth into the flesh of their prey. As a way of distracting myself from such thoughts, I turned my attention to the little boy.

To my surprise, he was scowling at me fiercely; his blood red eyes were narrowed into hate-filled slits. His tiny hand, not cradling the girl's hand, was balled into a fist. I cringed, wanting nothing more than to make him smile.

I heard a scoffing laugh followed by the smooth, cruel voice from before. "Good luck with that. He hates you already." I stood and swiveled to the direction of the voice. If I hadn't been so determined to find the speaker, I probably wouldn't have seen him there, lurking in the darkness. Dressed all in black, his lean, muscular form blended seamlessly in with the dark shadows. After a momentary pause, a single alabaster hand was thrust at me out of the darkness.

"The name's Bane" the vampire stated in a monotone. "The twins are Julienne and Jayden. Then there are Gwendolyn and Olivia also known as Gwen and Liv respectively," he paused to gesture at the two vampires on either side of me. "And he would be Logan" Bane pointed further into the shadows at the sixth and final vampire.

I smiled grimly, pleased to finally have names to put to faces. As much as I wanted to study the four obviously older vampires, my attention was inadvertently drawn to the twins again.

"They tend to have that effect" Bane commented. That's when the realization hit me. He was reading my mind. Everything he had said was a direct response to a thought that had flashed through my mind. A cold feeling of dread settled over me. He could read minds and I could not. Now was a good a time as any to figure out what powers this strange coven had to use against us.

I willed my gaze to leave the two children and turned once more to Bane. _Mind reader?_ I thought directly at him. He nodded slowly, some of his long jet black hair drifting into his eyes. He brushed it away absently. _Which of you can manipulate the powers of others?_ I added in thought.

"You learn fast, Cullen." Bane said with a vaguely approving tone. By this point we had the other five vampires' rapt attention. He nodded in the direction of Olivia. "That'd be her." Just as we had suspected, my mind added automatically, thinking of my family.

Olivia's gaze snapped to Bane's face, a cold confusion coloring her features. "What? What would be me?" While her tone was indifferent, to me, her face told a different story. She was uncomfortable that we were talking about her and worried what I had thought in regards to her. Bane's black eyes met mine and he nodded in response to my thoughts.

A wicked smile spread across Bane's face. "Oh, nothing interesting Livvy." He waved his hand in a vague gesture to let the topic drop. Olivia's eyes flashed with fury and her grip that she still had on my bicep tightened painfully. She yanked on my arm, immediately drawing my attention to her.

As her crimson eyes looked over my face, her rage subsided considerably. "What were you thinking Edward?" Her head tilted to one side, bearing a shocking resemblance to a puppy dog rather than a bloodsucking vampire. She watched me, waiting for an answer. The grip she had on my arm tightened. I ignored the added discomfort and met Olivia's frantic, searching gaze coolly.

"It would be you who is keeping my power from me," I responded truthfully and calmly. Olivia's face clouded and her hand released its viselike grip on my arm so she could twirl a tendril of her chestnut colored hair around a single pale finger.

"Do you want it back?" Olivia asked with a coy smile. I raised my eyebrows, signaling that she really shouldn't have to ask. "Are you going to beg?" She asked, some sort of strange hope sparking in her wide, red eyes.

I smiled the one sided smile that Bella always insisted was "dazzling." "I really wasn't planning on begging, Liv," I said softly, laying on the charm as thick as possible. I saw Olivia's hard-to-get attitude physically dissolve and she swallowed once, completely taken in by the charade I was displaying. "Wouldn't it be easier to just give it back?" I whispered, taking a step closer to her. Olivia blinked her entranced ruby eyes, nodding dazedly.

I felt like laughing because of how my well my charms seemed to work when, out of nowhere, a booming voice hissed, "He cannot be trusted!" I turned in the direction of the protest to see Logan's muscular, toned form stalking towards our huddle. He crossed his brawny arms over his chest menacingly, a hostile gesture that had me measuring him up and trying to find a visible weakness.

My quick survey showed that Logan's physique much resembled Emmett's as in burly and muscular although maybe not quite as large overall. As with all vampires, Logan had a face worthy for a model, but his was marred with an expression of rage.

"What do you mean, he can't be trusted?" Olivia demanded. "He came here, didn't he? He came without a fight, leaving behind his family," she said, spitting the last word out like a curse. Logan, ignoring Olivia's cries of protests, took a threatening step towards me. I stood my ground, not about to cave in because I was deemed untrustworthy.

In a flash, Olivia's slender form had moved in front of me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the unnecessary protection. "Liv, get out of the way," Logan snarled, baring his viciously sharp teeth. "I only want proof of his loyalty to our coven."

"And how do you plan on getting that proof?" Olivia snapped in response. She didn't move from her position and seemed unfazed. She even whipped her head around to smile at me before returning her confident gaze to Logan's imposing form.

"I have my ways," Logan snarled, eyes blazing with a fierce determination and hatred towards me. He growled threateningly and crouched, preparing to lunge past Olivia to me.

"You better not move a muscle" Olivia hissed between gritted teeth. She narrowed her eyes ferociously. A demonic smile broke out on Logan's handsome face. It was an unsettling smile that would have sent chills down my spine had I the ability to feel cold. It seemed to be unnerving to Olivia as well, and her fighting stance faltered. With a flick of his hand nearly too quick to see, she cringed away from Logan's imposing form, moving back to the shadows beside me.

"Good girl," Logan drawled, sneering mockingly. I looked over to see Olivia tearing her gaze from him and shifting her eyes to meet mine. Her ruby irises searched my eyes frantically, then they left my face to look me once over, moving abnormally fast with panic. Then she closed her dark lavender lids calmly, as if in defeat. I examined her critically, wondering why she had given up, and saw her chest rise with one long, slow breath.

She extended her hand to me, holding her arm steady. Olivia's fingers spread out and she tilted her head back slowly. Suddenly as if a stopper had been pulled from somewhere in my mind, thoughts came flooding into my head. Fragments, sentences and daydreams swirled around, most indecipherable in the chaos.

As I was engulfed in the hectic thoughts of the coven, I was also overcome by a supreme feeling of relief. After only a few moments of the sweet mental freedom I remembered the enraged vampire before me. I began shoving aside the random thoughts of the five other vampires, focusing solely on Logan's thoughts which centered on the impending fight and the violent bloodlust that plagued him. He was going to go for my throat, of that much I was certain and I could also pick out various other fighting techniques from the tangle of vicious thoughts.

The mental strategizing ceased for a fraction of a second, long enough for the clear, internal shout of _NOW! _to pass from Logan to me. Half anticipation and half instinct smoothly moved my body to the right just in time for Logan's lunging form to sail past me. He rebounded quickly but mentally I had already predicted him springing at my head. I ducked and Logan's muscled mass flew over me. He landed with an audible thud against the hard ground.

"Olivia!" Logan roared, spitting dirt out of his mouth. Both Logan's eyes and my own moved to face her. Olivia's face was the picture of demure innocence, betrayed only by the smug smile slowly blooming on her full lips. "You gave it back, didn't you?" Logan's voice dropped into a deadly whisper.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Olivia murmured playfully, her smile growing. Logan's body shook with anger and he growled wildly. He pulled back as if to pounce but was stopped by Gwen's tall, thin form. She slowly walked to stand directly in front of him, trailing a hand leisurely across his chest.

"C'mon now Logan, don't kill Eddy just yet. We haven't had a chance to play with him. He _is_ a fresh face" Gwen cooed with a sultry look in my direction. Olivia's smile immediately escaped from her face.

_He's mine! _She thought defensively. In a flash she was at my side, grabbing at my arm again. This time, however, I pulled away roughly. It was impossible to keep my thoughts from straying to Bella. I couldn't help but wonder what my love was doing right now. I still felt horrible about leaving her, but also about nearly losing control. I couldn't have stayed and now I had an inside look at the coven. Before my thoughts could delve any further into the strategic planning my family and I would use, I remembered with a jolt that Bane could read minds.

I glanced over at him cautiously. His black eyes gave away nothing; his expression was blank. At first I thought he hadn't heard me at all. Soon enough, however, Bane's thought of _Who's Bella? _echoed in my head.

I rolled my eyes and tried not to cringe as I thought back _No one. She's not important. _Bane seemed to accept this answer with no question and moved to crouch down in front of the twins. Little Julienne flung her slender arms around his neck with a high-pitched giggle. He stood, carrying the fair-haired girl up with him. _Are they immortal children? _I thought to myself knowing that Bane could hear me.

_No. _The response was immediate and fierce. I noticed Bane's figure tensed up and he held Julienne almost protectively. _They are both old enough to control their thirsts and thoughts. I would know. _Bane's hand reached up to tenderly stroke Julienne's pretty flaxen hair. I was a little shocked at this obvious display of tenderness. I wouldn't have expected it from such a solitary looking vampire. Jayden tugged with annoyance at the hem of Bane's dark black shirt. I watched this interaction a moment longer before my attention was involuntarily drawn back to Olivia, Gwen and Logan.

Olivia had stepped back into my line of sight. She placed a hand on her hip impatiently, tapping her bare foot. "Eddy, what are you thinking?" I tried not to let the fact that Bella had many a time uttered those exact words to me enter my head. Instead I shrugged indifferently. Olivia studied my face skeptically.

_He's hiding something._ The thought rang clear in my head. However, its source was not one, but two of the vampires before me. Both Olivia and Gwen shared that thought and I tried not to let their apparent doubt affect me in any way.

Gwen, Logan, Olivia and I were quiet for a moment. The two females seemed to be trying to stare the other down. Logan was still fuming from our short brawl and looked as though he would have liked to continue if Gwen wasn't in his way. The air was thick with tension; no one dared to move. I took the time to examine the clearing we were standing in. As far as I could tell, there were no signs of residency, permanent or otherwise.

Olivia's crimson gaze turned to me and saw my searching glance of the area. "Oh! Why don't I show you around?" She suggested suddenly, clasping her hands together. _I should have done that earlier. This is no way to treat a guest. Especially a _special _guest. _The path of her thoughts began heading in a direction I was in no hurry to hear so I quickly focused on Logan. His thoughts were strangely sparse and most were focused on his unhappiness with Olivia and her choice to return my ability.

And with that suggestion, Olivia darted away, past the ring of trees surrounding the clearing. I followed her warily and yet quickly, not wanting to lose my way. In a graceful spring, she flung her slender form up from the ground and into a short tree. I watched her, mesmerized, as she flew from tree limb to tree limb. I soon lost sight of Olivia among all the branches and wet leaves.

Glancing in all directions, I waited for her to notice I was gone. Then, in a rustle of leaves right over my head, her pretty face emerged in front of me with a genuine smile. She leaned forward to kiss my nose with a musical laugh. "Silly Edward," she murmured with a tone of amusement. "You have to keep up." She disappeared. With a sigh and trying desperately to contain my thoughts of rage and those of my family and my Bella I so dearly missed, I leapt up to follow her into the maze of branches.

**Okay, so it's been forever. Serious writer's block. Anyway, I'll be back now because it's summer. And hey! This is 10 pages on word!! Yay!! So REVIEW!!! Leave comments, suggestions, whatever… THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the brainchild of Stephanie Meyer. Romeo and Juliet belongs to the wonderful, William Shakespeare. This story/plot is mine.**

**Top Reviewers:**

_**obsessedovredward**_

_**bloodredeclipse **_

_**dafw**_

_**mary-bradley**_

_**fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night (reviewed Bella's Talent but I only wrote this chapter because of you so you are on here!)**_

**I'd like to thoroughly thank my awesome reviewers! You are very detailed and I loved reading your reviews and getting your thoughts on this fanfiction! I love you guys! This chapter is for you!**

**Thanks to all my loyal readers who put up with my writers block. I love you!**

Alice's POV

I waited patiently, holding Bella's heated hand in mine as she tried to drift off to sleep. Jasper laid a soothing hand on my shoulder causing me to turn to look up at him and smile. Soon enough, Bella's soft snores were audible and I took that as a sign that she had fallen asleep.

After carefully setting her hand down on the mattress, I stood up from where I had been crouching near the bed. Jasper walked swiftly out the door and into the dark hallway. I followed, confused at his quick exit. Once out the door, I couldn't see him at all. I turned, worriedly, towards the staircase.

Jasper's long arms twined around me from behind, gently pulling my body up against his. I gave a little gasp of shock before sighing happily. He leaned down to rest his chin lightly on my shoulder. "I love you, Alice," he whispered silkily. I felt a fluttery sensation swooping down to the very tips of my toes and clambering back up my spine pleasantly. His lips brushed the crook of my neck and moved to the spot right below my ear.

"I love you too, Jasper," I said softly. The words had never felt more right than they did in that moment. Thinking about it a little, I knew why. This moment, just the two of us enveloped in the silent darkness, felt right. I was sure that I loved him and that he loved me and that seemed to make everything okay, if just for this one intimate moment. I closed my eyes, praying that this euphoria would last just a little longer.

A single pallid hand left its spot at my waist to hold my dainty hand. His long, elegant fingers laced themselves between mine. He cradled my smaller hand in his like a treasure, a fragile thing made of porcelain or lace, too delicate to be handled carelessly. I looked down at our hands, so different in size and looks.

Where my hand was tiny, Jasper's was lengthy and lean. The skin of my hand was milky white and flawless while Jasper's bore multiple raised bumps of scars. Jasper's palms and fingertips were callused and rough against the marble smoothness of my hand. And yet, in my mind, they were perfect. Just as our hands complimented each other, Jasper and I weren't complete without each other.

I felt Jasper's gaze angle to look at our entwined hands. His body flinched a little back, away from mine. "Jasper, you're perfect," I felt the need to remind him. Squeezing his hand gently, I tried to convey just how much I believed in those words. Jasper shook his head, disbelieving. I gently rubbed his scarred hand with my thumb, willing for him to trust me.

We were both silent for a moment, hearing only the soft breathing of Bella from the room to my right and the slightly louder snores issuing from Charlie's room down the hall. Jasper's soft voice broke through the silence, mumbling, "'If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.'"

A smile bloomed on my face as I recognized these lines from one of my favorite plays, _Romeo and Juliet_. Jasper's free hand moved around to my face, turning it to meet his. He very slowly leaned in to brush his lips against mine. I stood up on my tiptoes, balancing expertly, to make it a less awkward angle for my love.

He gently brought my face closer to his, deepening the kiss tenderly. After the precious seconds passed and the kiss ended, I broke away and took a deep unneeded breath. "'You kiss by th' book'" I quoted with a smile in his direction. Jasper grinned meaningfully and I knew that he had no more doubts about our contrasting complexions.

I was about to lean in for another kiss when a soft light flooded out from under the slightly ajar door of Charlie's room. Jasper's arms immediately left me and he whipped around to face the light. His dark amber eyes were as wide as saucers, staring at the doorway as a deer stares into headlights. I leaned around him to watch for any sign of Charlie. Seeing no sign of motion, I quickly gripped Jasper's wrist with both of my hands and tugged him down the stairs.

Jasper had seemingly—and hopefully only temporarily—lost his ability to move on his own and I had to half drag him down the stairs. His whole body was rigid with the shock of nearly being discovered in such a personal and private moment. We reached the landing of the staircase as quickly and quietly as possible, both instinctively crouching and looking up to the top.

Slipper padded footsteps could be hear trekking down the hall in the direction of the bathroom. I hid a smile in my hand, grabbing for Jasper's hand with my other one. I tugged him in the direction of the front door. Once again he seemed rooted to the spot.

"C'mon Jazz…" I said with a roll of my eyes, wasted in the dim lighting. He still didn't move and seemed lost in thought. With a teasing smirk I whispered, "What, did you leave your purse up there or something?" This comment, which would have usually been reserved for Emmett and would have stirred up some reaction from Jasper, was lost on my now statuesque husband.

"What is it, Jazzy?" I tugged a little impatiently at his shirt sleeve, glancing at him worriedly. He merely brought a slender finger to his lips. I silenced instantly, pulling back into the shadows for fear of being seen. We both waited on the dark and quiet landing, not daring to breathe or move at all.

I could tell when whatever it was Jasper wanted to hear had passed because he shook his head, let out his breath in a silent huff and ran his hand through his already windblown hair. "Sorry, Ali," he mumbled, glancing at me with apologetic eyes. "I thought I heard someone talking." I nodded and took Jasper's hand in mind, leading him down and out the door.

"Bella talks in her sleep. Could that have been it?" I suggested as we took off running to look for Edward. Jasper was silent for a moment, once again, gently holding my hand as if it were breakable.

"Yes, I suppose," he said, letting his voice fade as we picked up the familiar strokes of running. But I could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't believe it for a moment.

* * *

The rest of the run was in silence. I glanced up at the midnight blue sky, watching the shimmering stars as they seemed to stand still despite our swift speed. Jasper's hand guided me along which allowed my gaze to roam wherever it wanted. I spared a glance at the blurs of emerald, dark brown and the occasional grey that flew past Jasper and I at an alarming rate. I shifted my gaze back up to the sky, staring at the glowing moon. Finally my eyes reached the most eye-catching sight of all the scenery around me, Jasper's glorious face.

His lovely tawny eyes were focused straight ahead, taking in our path and any obstructions we might meet. I stared at his eyes with their enviously long, light-colored lashes and intriguing depth and emotion. Then my searching gaze traveled down to his jaw line where the rough outline of a pale scar was visible. A steely determination settled over me as memories of newborns and Jasper's past flooded through me.

I would not let him get hurt again. If this "situation" as everyone was calling it came to a battle like Carlisle believed it might, I would take Jasper's place if the need be. If we were all needed to fight this new vampire and her potential followers I would not let Jasper suffer a single ounce of pain. No matter what it takes, I vowed to myself, I will protect him.

Just as the thought had come to me, Jasper slowed to a halt. We had reached the borderline, where Edward had run off. The bright half moon cast a shimmering glow on everything, tinting both me and Jasper's alabaster skin an eerily icy shade of blue. Hand-in-hand we strolled quickly around the edge of the forest, all senses alert for Edward's distinct smell. However, it was as though we were senselessly ambling about. Not a single trace of our dear brother could be found among the wooded clusters of trees nearest the road.

Jasper's hand twitched as if to pull out of mine but I held tight. I was not about to let him search alone. He glanced back at me, ocher eyes filled with understanding. I nodded once, lacing my fingers with his as we stepped into the trees to continue our search.

We sped things along by quickening our trek through the trees. I kept my eyes wide for any sign of Edward. "It did rain," Jasper commented quietly when we had found nothing. I mulled this statement over in my head and tried to figure out how it related to our search. Almost as if he could read my thoughts, Jasper explained, "It would have washed away his scent. Mostly."

Nodding, we kept scanning the greenery. Suddenly, from his spot a little ahead of me, Jasper stopped. "Wow," he uttered in awe. I came up beside him to see what had captured his rapt attention. We had to walk a little further but, when we reached it, I knew why Jasper was so impressed.

Etched into the forest floor was what could only be Edward's path. Each footstep was pressed into the ground and yet they were each at least a yard or two apart. That meant that Edward was traveling so fast that his feet only hit the ground every few yards. The grasses and plants had been blown by so fast that some were uprooted while others had bent permanently forward with the wind left in Edward's wake.

I turned to beam at Jasper. His observant eye had taken us right to the one thing that could lead us to our brother. A ghost of a smile played upon Jasper's perfect lips. "It's easy from here, right?" I implored, gesturing to the path of vegetative destruction. Jasper nodded slowly, turning his head to look down the trail.

"He couldn't have gotten far," Jasper noted as we stepped into the line cleared of plants. I agreed and together we dashed along with renewed hopes of finding our lost brother. Jasper's hand enclosed around mine never let go and I was exceptionally grateful for his constant touch. As we ran, our surroundings grew progressively dimmer. The bark on the trees was dark and a massive tangle of thick branches and shadowy leaves loomed overhead. This canopy blocked out any light from the moon and stars I had seen twinkling before.

Without the aid of light, it became harder to follow the windblown path as it wound sharply through the trees. Jasper led, slowing down slightly and hesitating a few times as the trail was lost in the darkness. I stared straight ahead into the shadows, my eyesight heightening as it adjusted to the obvious lack of daylight. We trekked onwards through the trees which were getting closer together. Some had unseen sharp protrusions which Jasper was quietly informing me about. I didn't want to think about how he knew they were there, hoping that he saw them rather than felt them.

Time was swallowed in the darkness and it felt like we'd been running forever and would keep running until the end of time. After a while, however, patches of moonlight began to shine through the dense roofing of leaves and branches. As we slowed to another stop, I glanced down at Jaspers hand clasped loosely around my slender wrist. Dappled light filtered through the treetops, creating luminescent pools across his pale skin. I used one finger to outline the shimmering light on the back of Jasper's hand as he contemplated which direction we should go.

I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply. The earthy scents around me filled my senses entirely, engulfing me in their familiar sensations. Damp bark and the after rain smell mingled together pleasantly. A crisp, spring wind blew by, rustling the newly opened leaves and tugging at my short hair. It also blew the indescribable scents of the impossibly perfect vampire still holding my hand in my direction. I opened my eyes to see him gazing back at me curiously.

"What?" I asked, my tone playful. But instead of me, Jasper just shook his head with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. I gave him my best glare, even putting a hand on my protruding hip for emphasis but this only seemed to amuse him further. After a momentary stare down, I rolled my eyes and gestured to our path of travel. "Less stalling, more searching, yes?" I suggested with a wave of my hand. Jasper shrugged and his hand reached over to ruffle my hair.

"Hey!" I protested with a giggle. The sound echoed off the surrounding trees and came back to our ears. I was surprised at how happy and carefree that laugh sounded despite the situation. I shot Jasper a winning smile and found him with a returning smirk on his face. My hands went up to fix my hair which was in a state of disarray but Jasper's quick hands beat me to it. He gently stroked the strands of my raven colored hair back into place, tucking a few wisps back behind my ear. I couldn't help but laugh again, truly overjoyed with his sudden playfulness.

I knew right then that I needed to bring him some of that joy he gave me. I pulled back away from his tender touch. He tilted his head curious, locks of his honey hairs falling in his eyes in such a way that made me just want to throw my arms around him and kiss him right then and there. I shook my head to clear the thought with a smile. All the while, Jasper's eyes were locked on me, taking in my every motion with that same soft smile. Keeping my emotions calm on the off chance he picked up any detection of my excitement, I crouched down slightly in preparation to spring.

Pushing off the ground with all the might of my strong but slender legs, I launched myself at my darling husband, aiming to latch to his back playfully. Much to my shock, Jasper's always attuned reflexes had predicted my leap and his body shifted a few degrees to catch me in his arms as if it were a part of a dance sequence. He tossed me up, though not quite high enough to hit any of the lower tree branches, and twisted me in the air until I landed back in the cradle formed by his muscular limbs, bridal style. I blinked up at him, still surprised at how easily he read into my plan.

Still not quite finished with the little routine, he gently shifted me back till my legs were wrapped around his waist and my hands back on his shoulders. His powerful arms were able to them lift me by my upper arms until I was doing a handstand above him, only holding onto his shoulders for support. The bottoms of my ballet flats were brushing against tiny twigs with tiny leaf buds raining down on the both of us. A laugh escaped his perfect lips as they read my perplexed expression.

His laugh alone was enough to send me into a fit of giggles, causing my petite body to tremble with the laughter. Jasper did his best to keep me from falling but I willingly pushed away from his shoulders and tumbled to the ground. Feeling a bit in need of showing off, I did a perfect somersault and righted myself in time to lean up against a nearby tree as coolly as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Another of Jasper's crystal clear laughs rang out across our little portion of the forest. I smiled over at him adoringly and held out a scolding finger playfully. "Don't you be going all Olympic Gymnast on me now, Jazzy" I said in a mock stern voice. My charade faltered as he beamed over at me "At least not without telling me first!" I said with a happy sigh. Jasper nodded obediently before stepping towards me to wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"I love you, Alice," he whispered earnestly for the second time that day. I couldn't help but smile brightly and leaned my head against his sturdy chest.

"I love you too, Jasper," was my blissfully happy response as we continued our careful search for our brother.

Edward's POV

Swiss Family Robinson. The scene before me looked exactly like it belonged on a page of Johann David Wyss's famous novel. Up high in the treetops was a complex series of wooden rooms, all pretty poorly constructed but livable all the same. Standing on the usually thick branch that reached to the majority of these impromptu homes, I cautiously peeked in the one nearest to me.

Inside was enough room for three people to stand comfortably. Two ratted blankets, one pink and one blue, lay in bundles on the floor and a sad looking teddy bear seemed to sit at attention between the two heaps of cloth. Tacked haphazardly to the farthest wall was a photograph of something I couldn't quite make out in the darkness. I took a few steps into the small room to get a better look and saw one of the most perfect looking families I had ever seen. In the faded portrait I saw the two small twins I had just met in the center, standing hand in hand. The little girl, Julienne, had on a knee high black sundress with a shocking pink sash tied around her tiny waist that matched the ballet flats on her small feet. Her brother was in a black tuxedo with an adorable matching fuchsia tie. Together with their impossibly blond hair and blue eyes, they looked like two tiny angels.

"This was before they were monsters," I noted sourly. Their eyes, the color of the bluest skies, were bright and happy and matched the perfectly straight, white smiles that both wore. Resting on Jayden's shoulder was the strong, guiding hand of the man I assumed to be their father. His hair was dark brown and had the same slight curl as his son and his sparkly blue eyes were obviously passed down to the twins as well. As his children were, the father figure was dressed up in a classy tan suit coat with a pale pink undershirt. He wore a proud smile as he and his family stood on the steps of what looked like a church.

Standing at his side was a beautiful young woman whose long white blonde was shimmering in the sun. Her eyes were a pale green in color and her gentle smile was loving and entirely content. She wore a light pink sundress with a slim black band around her waist that both matched her husband's shirt and complimented the twins' outfits perfectly. Together they were the very picture of happiness. Before I could further analyze the photo, I heard the vague thought of Liv, "_Where did Edward go?_" I swiftly pulled out of the room and stood on the branch, glancing in the upwards direction I had heard the thought from.

"I'm down here," I called out helpfully. The lithe body of the vampire female swung down beside me and she turned her ruby eyes up to meet mine. She smiled slightly but I refused to smile back and merely took another glance in the room I was assuming belonged to the twins.

"You saw the picture?" Liv assumed correctly. I nodded once. To imagine these two young children torn from a family that looked so kind and loving tugged painfully at my undead heart. Who turns angels into members of the eternally damned? My hands gripped into fists at my sides an it took every ounce of my concentration not to say or do anything.

Liv didn't say anything out loud but I heard her in her mind, "_It isn't as bad as it seems._" I rolled my eyes and easily leaped up to a higher branch. I vaguely heard and sensed Liv jump up beside me. From my new position nearer the treetops I could see the moonlight casting itself over the dark leaves. Liv's hand reached out to touch between my shoulderblades in what I was sure was meant to be a reassuring gesture but I shrugged her off. Judging by the way her hand fell back to her side, I started to get the idea that if I was going to be able to do any negotiating it would be with Liv.

"Livvy?" a sweet voice chirped up from somewhere below. I recognized it as belonging to Julienne and had that unusual need to be with her. Instead I felt the branch I was standing on shiver and she was beside me in a flash. My gaze shot over to her with an automatic smile. She was beaming back up at me with those unsettlingly sharp teeth. "Oh, allo, Edward," she added with a bob of a curtsy.

"Hello, Julienne," I responded politely, trying to keep my obvious fascination with her and her brother out of my mind and my tone. "I'm just going to go for a run around the clearing," I decided with a glance at Liv. She looked at me skeptically but shrugged.

"I'll come," Liv said decidedly, her smaller hand reaching out for mine. I shook my head slowly and Liv's gaze narrowed to a glare. I couldn't help but let out a laugh as I turned back to Julienne.

"Will you come with me?" I asked, leaning down in front of Julienne while still balancing expertly on the branch. I saw her crimson eyes light up and the smile on her face grew. She started to nod when her thoughts bubbled into my radar.

"_He wants me to go running? Fun! But Jayden… still it will be fun! I love running. Maybe I can show him the brook. Me and Jayden really like that brook… but it is me and Edward this time!_"

I heard Liv make a scoffing noise of disapproval which prohibited Julienne from finishing her nod and also from voicing her desire to go. She turned the full force of her sweet face up at Liv. Her smile was pleading and her lower lip was protruding in a way that I would have thought impossible to ignore. Her wide, rose red eyes were blinking up at Liv innocently and her pale hands clasped together in a gesture of begging.

"Can I go? Pleeeeeease?" She cooed hopefully. Liv's face was still drawn in a frown as she watched Julienne's little plea for her allowing.

"Juli, what did I tell you about our guest?" Liv said scoldingly. This statement sparked my interest and I tilted my head towards her curiously. Julienne's eyes dropped to my feet with a sort of embarrassed obedience. My eyes drifted to her slender form as she shuffled her feet nervously.

"You said that he is yours and that he is not mine so I shouldn't 'use my charms on him.'" For the second half, Julienne's fingers came up to do air quotes. I suppressed a chuckle but for the most part was rather annoyed by this command Liv had apparently given little Julienne.

"And so?" Liv prompted.

"And so I can't go running with Edward?" Julienne mumbled with a soft sigh. Almost as though she wasn't aware of what she was doing, her hand reached out to touch my knee. I was shocked by this thoughtless little gesture of physical contact and glanced down at her little fingers splayed out on my leg.

"She can," I stated coolly. Julienne's head glanced up at me with a tiny smile. Liv growled softly behind me, encouraging me to continue. "I'll bring her back so I don't see what there is to worry about. I make my own choices." To prove my point, I gave Liv my most challenging stare. She seemed to flinch back slightly before standing up taller.

"Fine," she answered nonchalantly. Julienne squealed happily and threw her arms around my leg. Shocked I reached down and patted her back awkwardly. "But Jayden goes with you," Liv added with a smirk. Julienne's excitement didn't fade at all and she jumped excitedly while still holding tight to my leg. However, I knew that spending excessive time with Jayden, who already hated me, wouldn't exactly be a walk in the park.

Julienne released her death grip on my knee and went over to hug Liv, nuzzling her head against Liv's thigh. Julienne's pretty white blond hair frizzed out and she giggled playfully. "I'll go tell him!" she squeaked excitedly and then she was out of sight.

With only the two of us on the branch, an uncomfortable silence covered over us as the darkness that had seemed to be mysteriously absent during Julienne's prescence settled over us as well. I saw nothing else to say and proceeded to drop to the branches below at lightning quick speed. Greeting me at the base of the hill were the twins with their faces bearing polar opposite expressions. Where Julienne's was excited and smiling, Jayden was glowering at me through his pale blonde lashes. As I had seen then do many times before, the twins were standing hand in hand.

"Ready to go?" I asked with a soft smile in Julienne's direction. She nodded enthusiastically, sending strands of her long hair in all directions. Jayden shrugged with his shoulder not nearest to Julienne. I sighed at this early sign of the trouble he was sure to be on the run to come.

I took a last glance around the clearing, seeing none of the other vampires. Then Bane's thoughts filtered into my head, "_Jayden likes to race._" That was the only thought I could focus on through the buzzing thoughts of Julienne's excitement.

"_Thank you,_" I responded gratefully, taking off at a slow run.

"_Good luck,_" came the sarcastic reply and as the twins and I left the clearing I heard Bane's dark laugh ringing out through the trees, an ominous sound accompanied by a chilly spring wind that blew a few clouds to cover the bright moon.

**REVIEW! A couple other things on the way hopefully including another chapter sometime soon! Also two new stories that may or may not be published. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. 'Nuff said.**

**Thank you to my loyal readers for sticking with me. **

**Top Reviewer(s):**

_**bloodredeclipse – Your review, the first for Chapter 9, made my night so thank you very much for your kind words and inquisitive remarks. **_

_**rclaur**__**el – Your review reminded me to keep going, no matter how few reviews I get. Thanks! **_

_**true-twihard-96 – Your dedication to getting me to put this chapter up inspired me to keep writing! Thank you!**_

_**This chapter is for you!**_

**Thank you!**

Edward's POV

Even in the pitch black of the forest, I could see each and every tree. Every single green bud on the branches was as plain as if it were the middle of the day, despite the speed I was running at. I could make out every ridge on the bark of the trees before they would morph into an indistinguishable blur as I ran past. All thoughts about where I was and what my next move would be faded almost instantly as I fell into the wonderfully familiar motions of running. I pushed myself to run faster, knowing that my legs would never tire and if I wanted I could keep running forever. A smile crossed my face at this thought.

"Could you slow down?" the tiny call didn't register at first. Who would be trying to get my attention? I was running and that was all that occupied my thoughts. Running forever. Towards and away from nothing in particular, just running. Again, I felt a smile form on my face. It felt so foreign and unnatural but so needed as well. Slowly, that happiness that had been building before the interrupting voice rang out began to take over once more. I ran even faster than before, the entire trees themselves blurring so that even my ultra keen vision couldn't make out a single detail other than color. Flashes of color were what I resorted to and they informed me of low branches that I needed to duck under or gnarled roots that required me to jump in order to avoid them.

"Please, Edward?" the plea came from somewhere far behind me. Curious as to why the young voice was calling out to me, I wracked my memory to remember the time before I had immersed myself entirely into the soothing patterns of running. The first image to flash into my mind was that of a beautiful young woman. Her skin was pale but a vibrant blush colored her complexion in a manner that could only be described as perfection. Long, soft brown hair framed her flawless heart shaped face and peaceful, chocolate colored eyes gazed back at me, filled with love and eternal compassion. _Isabella, Isabella, Isabella_. The name chanted in my head repeatedly, each time said in my own voice, reflecting that tenderness I saw in her eyes. _My beautiful Bella Swan._

As soon as the thought was there a pang of guilt stabbed at my chest, causing so much pain that it was almost too much to keep running forward. I swallowed the wrenching agony that accompanied the image of my precious love and slowly allowed another mental picture to occupy my thoughts. This image was a lot less familiar to me but for some reason I knew it had to do with the distant voice behind me.

A frizzy halo of white blond hair surrounded the young, but not babyish, angelic face of the vampire girl. Her blood red eyes seemed to dance and sparkle like rubies, pleading with me for something. She had an air about her, some sort of innocent femininity that made me instantly want to fetch this something that she craved, no matter how far away it may be. A single milky white hand reached to brush a few strands of her own long, untamable hair back behind her tiny almost elfin ears.

Something compelled me to look down at her other hand. My gaze traveled down her arm to see another hand clasped around her small one. This one was the same stark white and only the tiniest bit larger than hers. My gaze lifted to the face of the second child standing next to the flawless little girl. Seeing the angry scowl on such a perfect face in direct contrast with the brilliant face of the girl next to him was enough to shock me back into remembering who could be calling out to me. The twins.

I stopped dead in my tracks and waited the half second for the trees around me to sharpen to the exceptionally detailed view my vampire sight gave me. Memories of the last few days flooded into me as I heard Jayden call, "You better slow down!" I whipped around and scanned the surroundings behind me. There was a distinct path that had been cleared thorough the underbrush, no doubt caused by my excessive speed. I stood down at a crouch automatically as I heard the approaching young vampires running towards me. Twigs on the ground cracked and leaves crunched under the quickly moving feet. Before I had time to straighten out of my protective position, the twins came hurtling out of the bushes.

Jayden was in the lead, half dragging his sister behind him. His hair was wind tossed and his blood red eyes held a furious glint as he barreled past me. Julienne, however, was slightly to his side and this put her right in front of me. Her small marble skinned body was on the path for a collision with my much larger and stronger form. In a split second I had thrown my hands out in front of me and as she zoomed close I wrapped them around her small waist. The force of the partially blocked collision was sent in unusual shocks up and down my arms but she was left unhurt. Her hand was torn out of her brother's grasp as I held her out in front of me.

"Are you okay?" I asked carefully. Julienne's eyes were wide and slightly awestruck. Her head bobbed up and down in a hesitant nod. Then she looked from me to her hands and then behind me to where I assumed Jayden was making his turnaround to head back towards us. Sure enough, I heard tiny legs stalking across the forest floor with a distinct purposeful stride. Almost instinctively, I pulled the small girl into a protective embrace, turning my back to the approaching boy. I heard a surprisingly ferocious growl from behind me and knew that Jayden was near enough to see me with his sister sheltered in my arms.

"Let her go," Jayden's young voice commanded in a very demanding tone. I glanced at Julienne's innocently pretty face. She was looking back at me, her crimson eyes reflecting confusion and what looked to me like guilt. I felt a need to delve into her mind and indulged myself in this sudden need. Thoughts were racing around like storm clouds on the day of a twister. _Jayden wants Edward to put me down, but Edward wants to hold me. One will be unhappy. I want to… what do I want to do? I want to stay in Edward's arms, but I want my brother to be happy. I'll just do nothing. Surely Edward will be able to defend me._

Despite the hurried rush these thoughts were delivered, I felt a burst of pride at the very thought of Julienne wanting to stay in my arms and believing I could defend her against her angered brother. I held her close but as I did so, a voice in the back of my head reminded me not to get too attached to this unfamiliar and overall hostile new coven. Julienne's thin legs wrapped around my torso in a loose hold while her arms curled around my neck. _Make an excuse._ The childlike chirp of a thought echoed in my brain. It was a command directed at herself and I heard Julienne's mental process as she wracked her brain for a reason that would justify her clinging to me.

"I want to go fast," she said at last with a self satisfied smile. I felt her cheek press against my shoulder. "I can't keep up," she added matter-of-factly. Jayden made a noise of annoyance but said nothing to contradict his sister. I swung her easily onto my back and she let an excited giggle bubble out from her lips. Jayden moved to stand beside me with a glare upwards. I distinctly avoided listening to his thoughts, instead focusing on the happy thoughts of little Julienne.

Seeing nothing left to say, I took off at a sprint. Unlike the first time, however, I made sure to run at a speed Jayden's considerably shorter legs could handle. Falling into the familiar motions of running once more, I started to tone out thoughts of both the twin vampires near me. Things were settling into the same blur as before when I heard it. A laughter like pealing bells echoing off the tall trees. Spiky black hair and a challenging smirk were accompanied by a mischievous sparkle in her doe like, honey colored eyes. This was the image that forced itself into my head. The name of the pretty pixie immediately followed the image. Alice. But was she really here?

As we ran farther away from the joyous laughter my curiosity got the best of me. I carried Julienne and led Jayden in a circle back to the place where the sound was still reflecting off the bark. I slowed to a stop and listened.

"Hey!" I heard the cheery protest of my vampire sister. I was drawn closer into the bushes to see if I could see where Alice was standing. Another giggle met my ears and I froze. What would Jayden and Julienne see if we went any closer? Would they tell the rest of the coven? I thought I could at least trust Julienne but what about her skeptical twin? I sighed and started to turn away from the clearing I sensed that both Alice and Jasper were standing in. Then I felt a tug on my sleeve. Jayden was looking up at me with a knowing spark in his eyes. Fire was radiating in his gaze and a smirk turned up the corner of his lips.

"Who is there? Your friends?" He challenged, his smile growing. I didn't respond and continued leading Julienne away from the spot. Jayden, however, refused to budge and instead began to creep towards the bushes stealthily. I rolled my eyes and carefully crouched down to let Julienne to the floor so I could more easily stop Jayden's advance. I rushed to reach the small vampire when Jayden extended his hand back to beckon to his twin sister and she scurried over and placed her hand in his. The minute their hands were in contact a sort of static seemed to cloud over my brain and with pinpoint sharpness, the thoughts of both twins meshed in my mind.

_Distraction time. _An overwhelming giddiness washed over me in a similar fashion to how Jasper's ability usually worked. However, I could somewhat tell that this was radiating from the twins and instead of controlling my emotions it was simply broadcasting out from them. It was much like when I first saw them. Their tiny forms, hand in hand, drew me towards them so completely that I had forgotten I was even in a hostile coven. "Maybe this was a sort of power," I thought hazily. "Extreme fascination and overall happiness that could be conjured only when they are together." The latter part of that thought came naturally as I glanced at their intertwined hands. When they had not been holding hands, I seemed to at least be able to take my eyes off their individual selves but when they were together like this, I could hardly bear to look away.

I did have the will to tear my eyes away from the sweet picture made by the young vampires for a brief moment. Through the trees, I could see Jasper holding Alice, bridal style, in his arms. It seemed that the radiant happiness given off by the twins was affecting them too. I leaned lazily against a nearby tree, perfectly content to watch my elated adopted siblings perform what looked like a gold medal worthy gymnastics performance all the while not letting the twins stray too far from my line of sight. "Strange power," I mumbled to myself. As soon as I said this, Alice was back on the ground and Jasper attentively at her side. I wondered briefly if they had heard me. Would they come over? What would they think of the twins?

Jasper's lean arms enveloped Alice in a gentle hug and, sensing the tenderness of the moment, I managed to fight my curiosity and remain out of their minds. I couldn't help but read their lips to see if they had noticed me. Instead of any sign that they were aware of my presence, both had said that they loved the other. They were about to take off running when I heard a gagging noise. I frantically looked around to see what had happened and saw Jayden with his finger by his open mouth, feigning a choking noise. He obviously wasn't one for romance; then again, he was only a little boy and wouldn't understand it anyway.

Two pair of dark, honey eyes shot over to where I was standing with the twins. Each had a similar look of shock and surprise as they glimpsed over my face, however, the real things drawing their attention were the twins. I could see confusion glaze over their eyes and decided now would be a good time to see what they were thinking. Alice's quick thoughts rushed into my mind, hardly decipherable due to their speed. I could catch words here or there that pieced together loosely to a point where I could get the general meaning. _More than just her...with Edward... He's not fighting… They're so cute!_

Jasper's much calmer thoughts edged their way into my mind along side those of his eternally young wife's. _I don't understand why Edward is so calmly standing with the two young vampires. Are they immortal children belonging to the invader? _I shook my head._ Perhaps Edward is befriending them in order to get the upper hand… _At this thought, I nodded. I saw Jasper's eyes widen and remembered that when I last saw him, I couldn't read his thoughts. As if he knew what was going through my mind, he questioned _You can read minds again? _Again, I nodded. It was a small gesture that the twins couldn't have seen in their peripheral vision.

The twins, understandably bored with the lack of confrontation, took a step towards Alice and Jasper. Alice flinched and pulled in close to Jasper and he tightened his arm around her. The twins stopped and I saw Julienne look up at Alice quizzically before turning back to me. Her face held much of the same confusion that Jasper and Alice were studying her and her brother with. She thought at me, _Who are they?_

Jayden, noticing that the object of his sister's attention had changed, whipped around to face me with a challenging glint in his stare. "Olivia will hear about this," he warned sharply with a violent jab of his thumb over his shoulder towards Alice and Jasper. His hand slipped out of Julienne's and the glazed look that had covered the gaze of my siblings lifted from their eyes. This observation only reaffirmed my belief that the charm the twins seemed to have wasn't just because they were "cute."

While Alice may not have known exactly what was going on or who Olivia was, I could tell her instincts told her that Jayden ratting them out would end badly. She opened her mouth to protest but I shook my head minutely. Her mouth snapped closed again and I could almost hear her teeth click together at the sudden movement. I stepped forward in a grand way, as I would if I were the host of the party. I placed a hand cordially on Jayden's shoulder, steering him back around to face Alice and Jasper. Continuing my grand introduction, I guided Jayden by his shoulder to where Julienne was standing and led her as well.

"These, my new friends, are Alice and Jasper Cullen. Both are my adopted siblings and are merely here by coincidence," I said with a slight smile down at the two questioning faces. Jayden and Julienne, for once, had identical expressions of curiosity and confusion. I indulged myself by reading their young minds to get an idea as to why they were showing such emotions. The thought that echoed through my head in unison was _Coincidence? _I tried not to laugh when I realized that they weren't confused about how it was a coincidence or if it really was or not. No, they were trying to remember what coincidence meant.

Alice was smiling a small smile but, as intended, it was coming across as innocent and warm. Jasper squeezed her shoulder gently as if praising her careful precautions. The twins turned to stare up at the two "new" vampires with interest blazing in their ruby eyes. I could tell that I had sufficiently distracted Jayden from running to Olivia and let out a nearly inaudible sigh of relief. Alice met my eyes for an instant and gave a knowing nod before bending down to the children's level. Jasper's hand remained lightly pressed to the back of her shoulder almost protectively.

Both pairs of their wide, red eyes remained locked on Alice's pixyish figure as she greeted both of them. "Hey, sweeties! I'm Alice and you are?" She asked with a happy trill in her voice. She was doing a good job masking the frantic thoughts swirling around her mind regarding how many others there would be in this new coven. Jayden looked at Julienne, who was giving Alice her trademark little grin. Alice's small, white hand reached out in a very humanlike gesture of greeting. Julienne, thankfully knowing what she was supposed to do, reached out to shake Alice's hand; however, Jayden beat her to it and took Alice's hand in his.

Instead of shaking it, though, Jayden began analyzing Alice's fair skinned hand. He turned it over, palm up and studied it as if it were a rare gem or perhaps a prized family heirloom. Julienne's hand fell back to her side and she watched her brother carefully. I, too, kept my eyes on Jayden as he inspected the stark white skin of Alice's wrist. His gaze was so uncharacteristically tender as he let his eyes drift up to Alice's face. A smile lit up his own face. It was a charming, easygoing smile that instantly invited someone to be his friend. I saw a responding smile bloom on Alice's lips. I watched, completely shocked at how kind and open Jayden was being.

"I'm Jayden," the young boy vampire began, the grin on his sweet face growing larger. "But all my friends call me Jay," he paused, "you can call me Jay, Miss Alice." He gently kissed the back of her hand before releasing it. Alice let out a soft trill of a laugh as her attention turned to Jayden's quiet twin. Again, to my shock, Julienne's little smile was gone as she politely curtsied to Alice. Her mouth opened so as to introduce herself in what I was sure would be a curt, offhand way, but Jayden filled in the silence before she could speak. "That's Julienne."

Julienne's thoughts crashed into my brain with an intensity I hadn't yet heard from her angelic mind. _Who does she think she is? _The thought repeated itself so repetitively that it began to sound like a battle chant of an army before it goes to war. Though, with her childish sounding mental voice, the brutal effect of the mantra was ruined. I watched to see if any of this inner rage would register on her eternally youthful face; however, an innocent expression remained in place, glazing over her pretty features with false kindness. Alice nodded in acknowledgement of the young looking girl before looking over at me. She shrugged a little, smiled and then turned to Jasper.

He was studying Julienne's face intently, seeming to be able to sense her discontent. His hand still resting on Alice's shoulder squeezed it lightly and Alice took a step back so she was tucked safely in the crook of his arm. Upon seeing this movement, Jayden's blood red eyes shot up to take in Jasper's face. The serene expression seemed to upset the small vampire for his curious glance quickly shifted into a glare.

"And this must be Jasper?" his youthful voice asked levelly. His suddenly angry thoughts intertwined with his sister's and both soon became indistinguishable. Jasper's gaze leisurely trailed over to Jayden's face, his eyes locking on the glaring crimson orbs. A single nod came as the response to Jayden's question. Jasper's arm twined more securely around Alice's slight form and she rewarded him with a dazzling smile.

Almost instantaneously I knew what was going on and it was all I could do to suppress an amused laugh. Jayden was jealous of Jasper, meaning that, no matter how comical, little Jayden had developed a crush on Alice within the first few moments of meeting her. I glanced at Jasper and Alice who looking back at me as if waiting for the next move.

Silence dragged on for what seemed like hours but was probably only a matter of minutes if that. _Is there any chance we'll be allowed to return to Carlisle and Esme? _Alice thought, worriedly. I shook my head slowly, considering. The enemy coven likely wouldn't want two members of our family escaping home to warn the others of their increased number. Then again, at the moment Alice and Jasper only knew of the twins plus Olivia. I quickly tuned in to Jasper's mind to see if he had any thoughts on the situation.

As a military life had taught him, Jasper's tactical mind was rushing through possibilities and the pros and cons of each procedure. His dark ocher eyes flickered at my face to look for answers to a list of mental questions he had formed. _Are there many of them? _I nodded. _4?_ _5? 6? _At this I nodded again. His mind engulfed this information, working it into his plans of escape.

"You will be coming to stay with us, won't you?" Jayden piped in, his gaze focused solely on Alice. She still had a small smile on her face and looked to Jasper curiously.

"Well, we were hoping to go back to our home. You see we were just out for a hunt." She answered in an uncharacteristically slow voice. Julienne and Jayden shared at look at this last word.

"Hunt?" Julienne asked brightly, her ruby eyes sparkling with sudden interest. Alice lightly bit her lower lip and wondered if she had said something wrong. Jasper took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Yes, hunt," Jasper continued carefully. "We were also wondering if Edward would be likely to return with us." He looked at me and his next sentence came as a thought. _Although that really isn't likely, is it?_

"He's staying with us," Julienne's interest faded and her tone was almost protective of me. Alice sighed softly which earned her a glare from the small girl. She drew neared to Jasper and closed her eyes for a moment.

"And we'd like you to do so as well," Jayden added. Jasper met the eyes of both the twins and then me.

"They'll stay for the day." I said, being sure to put an authoritative edge in my voice. Jasper nodded slowly, understanding what I was trying to do. I had to appease Olivia and her misfit coven but at the same time needed to get my siblings out of there as quickly as possible so they could report back to Carlisle and the others. Staying for a day would be enough for them to get an idea of what we'd be up against and having at least three of us get a first hand experience with these foes would be beneficial.

"We'll see…" the twins said simultaneously, identical plotting grins on their faces. They took up each others hands again and took off at a run. Jasper, Alice and I exchanged questioning glances before running after them back towards the coven.

This was going to be interesting.

**Again, much thanks to those of you who persisted and asked for this chapter. I'll do my best to get the next chapter posted by next weekend for sure. Hope you enjoyed and leave a review! I'll be much more likely to write with inspiration from you guys!**


End file.
